As Darkness Falls
by Twilight- The Moon Spirit
Summary: Watching the darkness fall over the land is not an option. giving up is never a choice. It is our job to protect this ugly yet beautiful world. Warning story starts off slow. also this is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Well I hope anyone reading this story likes it. This is my first (officially second) story on Fanfiction, but I put a lot of work into it. So I hope you all like.

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Felix looked out over the sea. It was around sunset and the water had taken on an orange color. He could see some of the pokémon under the water swimming happily. He could hear the chirps and songs of flying types above him. It was truly a beautiful day.

Felix turned around and looked at the home he was leaving. He was on his way to some new, unknown region. However, even though he was sixteen, he had no pokémon. When he heard about the new region he jumped at the chance to go. He was going by ship because a lot of great adventurers had traveled this way.

He looked back fondly at his birth-town, New Bark. The autumn blaze maples were all fully red and the other trees had leaves with the colors gold, yellow, and orange. He looked back at his mom who was waving good bye, her long black hair shining in the wind and her eyes watered with tears of joy. A lot of the kids in the village were jealous of him because of his mom. And who could blame them, she was that wonderful.

Every one always commented on how they looked so alike. They both had black hair and deep blue eyes. Their whole family had a light build and light brown skin that accented their features perfectly. They were also known for their kindness to both pokémon and people. Their family, while not rich, was a role model to everyone who lived in New Bark and the near by cities.

He waved back to her tears in his eyes. She had supported him through everything, how was he going to make it without her?

"I love you!" He could here his mom calling out to him. He couldn't help but smile. He then turned around and went into his room to get ready for night time.

Felix was in his standard eevee pajamas. The pants were a simple light brown color while the shirt was more like a t-shirt and covered in eevee (eevees? Can't tell which is right.). He was even wearing a night cap with two eevee ears sticking out. He was on the top deck of the ship. He had his reading glasses and his laptop out with him. He was reading under the full moon, his favorite hobby.

"Man, do you ever stop reading?" He turned around to see his best friend, Joey, standing there. His real name was Joseph but who wants to say that?

Joey had on some simple sweat pants and a plain white t-shirt. His hair was brownish-blonde and his eyes were gold. He was kind of short but that didn't stop him from out shining you in just about any sport. He was kind of like the classic athletic bum in the mangas. However he wasn't even near as stupid, the only person out shining him their being Felix. He also didn't like track, probably because Felix always beat him in that too. But other wise, there wasn't anything Joey couldn't naturally do. However Joey's best quality was how it never got to his mind. He was still kind, understanding, and caring. He was, hands down, the best friend possible.

Joey pulled out a chair and a copy of "Pokémon Destiny" (by timoteyo7). They both sat there and read peacefully till they feel asleep.

The next morning Felix woke up and put on his standard outfit he wore in Johto. They comprised of black, silver-lined jeans with a simple silver t-shirt. Over it he wore a small, silver jacket. The moment he was about to leave his room Joey burst in. Joey had on black, gold-trimmed jeans with a gold and black shirt. The shirt was gold but the design, a phoenix, was black. He also had on an over-sized jacket which he would probably take off the moment he left the ship.

"Hey Felix you ready? If you go any slower we'll be late." And with that he was already off.

I sighed before leaving the room and getting off the ship. There waiting, with jacket off of course, was Joey. I was about to ask why even brought it when I saw the place we were at. All the water was beautiful and shining. The grass was evenly cut and green. There was even a cave that seemed to emit some weird aura. But all in all, it was beautiful beyond words. I then looked around at all the people. There were four ships meaning all four of the regions had sent over children

"There has to be at least a thousand of us here!"

"Ya, too bad only about a hundred of us will stay."

"What do you mean Joey?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Come on they're calling us."

When all of us gathered together and quieted down a lady started to speak. She had long brown hair and light green eyes. But her most defining feature was the huge glasses on her face.

"Hello all future trainers, and welcome to the Shinto region." A lot of the people started to clap and cheer. "Now we will start our nice four hour lecture on the history of our region." You could hear the groans of the people and I was probably one of them. "Well, I wish we could but we have more important things to do. Will all the people with no pokémon go to the cave. Those who do stay here, another professor will come get you. Your test awaits."

I could hear people mumbling, "What does she mean?", and other such things. I quickly went to the cave.

The cave was huge! All the rocks were smoothed and polished and the air was fresh. But the most interesting thing was the rock in the middle. It seemed to be the source of power I felt earlier.

"Um professor, how are we going to decide what pokémon we get?"

"Well, all you have to touch the rock. It will send the pattern of your aura to my laptop. I will then give you a pokémon based on it. Now there are a lot of pokémon you can get and just about everything is free game. But remember, there will be no legendary give-a-ways. You all may begin." With that a lot of people started to run up to the rock and place their hands against it.

After waiting about five minutes I got bored so I decided to talk to Joey. But he was too busy jumping up and down in excitement. In fact the only person acting sane here, excluding myself, was the professor. So I decided to walk over to her and talk.

"Um, professor…"

"Please call me Professor Maple."

"Okay, do you want to talk?"

"Bored?"

"Ya." And with that we started our conversation. The word smart did her no justice what so ever. She made me feel dumb, and my average grade was a ninety-five! Every known and then someone would interrupt us to get their pokémon. We talked all about pokémon fan fictions, pokémon, and books. After about twenty minutes Joey came running by crying out "YES!"

After another twenty minutes she started to speak up again. "Felix I believe it is your turn." I looked around to see no one in the cave besides me and her. I grinned a little sheepishly with that comment.

"I sort of forgot."

"It happens. Now go ahead, I really want to see what you will get." I nodded before going to the rock. I took one deep breathe before placing my hand on the rock.

I looked around. Everything was dark, as in no light ANYWHERE.

"Where am I?" I started to walk forward just to bump into a tree. "Ouch." After walking around what seemed like hours, bumping into trees, I came to a clearing. I could tell because the light suddenly came on. This place was, no doubt, weird. Some of the trees resembled spring, others summer, autumn, and winter. There was a lake in the middle with shining, clear water. And above it all was the moon, shining bright and silver. This place was just too beautiful to exist yet I had the feeling that had been here before.

Over the top of the water something was forming. It turned to me as if watching me. The moon then literally turned into a silver heart and went into the thing. It looked at me again before disappearing. Then out of nowhere I felt a cold breeze. I turned around to see a machine staring at me. The machine then dashed at me.

I tried to dodge but before I could move it was in front of me. It had a wicked looking blade in its hand. It swung the blade down but before it got to me a shadow came and stopped it. Then another thing came up this one not being dark but being a shining purple. They both were trying to beat back the machine. Are they pokémon? Then suddenly it knocked them both back. It looked at me again and started to come towards me. Some part of me knew that if this thing got me a lot of bad things would happen. I tried to move but I couldn't. The world was growing darker with each step he took towards me. But when he was still ten steps from me, the world started to shake. I could feel a voice calling for me. There were two voices and they sounded familiar. The machine seemed to know something was happening too, however, so it dashed at me with all it had. But right before it got there I was gone.

I woke to Ms. Maple shaking me awake. Joey was there looking worried for me.

"Professor is he alright." You could hear the concern in his voice. It made me feel a little happy that my friend worried about me so much.

"He's alright Joey. Felix what happened to you?"

"There was a machine. It was trying to get me. There were two pokémon there but they couldn't stop it." I was shivering like I was cold which was weird, I'm never cold.

"Well it is a good thing it didn't get you." The professor then did something that I would remember for ever. She crossed her hands above her heart. "Heal!" Instantly I felt better. It was if it had never happened. "Now let's get you out of here."

But the moment she said that a bright light flooded out of the rock. I turned back to it see the rock was broken in some areas. And it looked like something was inside of it. I then looked over the rock and noticed something; it looked oddly like an egg.

"Come on guys we need to go. Now!" I tried to move away but my legs wouldn't move. But oddly I wasn't panicking. It was if the thing inside the egg was meant for me.

Finally the rock broke down completely. The glow stopped but the silvery form was still there. It looked exactly like an eevee, if you ignored the blue eyes and silver fur. It looked at me then ran off. I tried to follow it, but when I came out the cave I saw its destination.

"I can't go into a forest, it's too dangerous." But for some unknown reason I wanted to go anyways. It was like I was already bonded to the pokémon.

"Why would you go into a forest, even if you had a pokémon it's too dangerous!"

I wasn't listening to him though. But before I could go the professor stopped me. "Wait Felix!"

"See, Felix the professor completely agrees on the fact that it is too dangerous."

"Take this pokémon before you go. Good luck." I looked at the Pokéball in my hand, nodded to her, and went on my way.

"Why is it that people just ignore me?"

Well, that is the end of chapter one. I hope those who read will review, I'm trying to get better.


	2. Pokemon 101

Well, here is my second chapter. This one gets more into the theme of the story. As I said before I'm not the best but I hope it still has a little quality to it. Also in this chapter listen to this music when ever a battle is going on: .com/watch?v=y9xBAAU5n8

Chapter 2: Pokémon 101

It was about noon and I was in a forest somewhere. I looked at the pokéball the professor gave me and let out the pokémon. The pokémon that came out was small and green. It had very big red eyes and looked a lot like a dinosaur. But the most distinguishing trait was the leaf on its head.

"Chiko!" I could barely hold in my excitement. If I had stayed in the Johto region this would have been my starter. I bent down to pet it but instead it tackled me over. In was laying on my chest nuzzling me and I could resist the urge to laugh.

"Do you have a name?" The pokémon shook its head in the answer no. "I'll think of one okay?" The chikorita started to jump up and down so I got the feeling it was happy.

We started to walk down an old forest path. It was beautiful and peaceful, with the exception of the stalking bidoof. It followed us for about a minute before rushing at us. My chikorita wasted no time in turning around and using tackle on it. That would have been nice except for the fact that the bidoof flew about five feet and hit a tree! When I looked down at the pokémon it just smiled and continued to walk.

After a few more minutes a starly came out of the trees. It landed right in front of us in what I think was a challenge. Chikorita walked up to accept the challenge.

"Show me everything you can do okay?" The dinosaur nodded and turned back to its opponent. The starly flew at my pokémon with a peck attack. Chikorita stood its ground and at the last second put up a reflect barrier. The attack hit the barrier and chikorita flinched a little but you could tell it wasn't a lot of damage. My partner then swung the leaf on its head sending leaves at the starly. The attack hit head on and the starly almost when down in the one hit. It was barely flying now. It tried to use peck again but chikorita was rushing at it. Before it got the chance to move it was hit by a tackle sending it flying. For real, no pokémon is that strong.

I bent down to congratulate my pokémon though it ended with the pokémon tackling me down. A name just appeared in my head so I asked. "Would you like the name Sweetleaf?" The pokémon started to jump up and down on my chest.

We kept walking for a while with random pokémon appearing every now and then. Finally we came into a berry groove. There were oran berries along with some pecha and leppa berries. I looked at my pockets. "Only enough room for six berries. I gave an oran berry to Sweetleaf who ate it happily. I picked four more orans, a leppa, and a pecha berry. Before I could walk away I saw Sweetleaf trying to get a berry. I picked another and gave it to the pokémon expecting it to eat it. Instead it wrapped the berry up in its leaf. It looked up at me and smiled. Then the pokémon started to walk away up the path.

We kept walking till we arrived in a small clearing. The trees around us started to rustle till five pokémon appeared. There was a poochyena, rattata, hoothoot, and wurmple. But the one that caught my attention was the small, blue lion in the middle of the group. It was a shinx if I remembered right.

"Shinx!" I was guessing that was a challenge. When I asked Sweetleaf she nodded. Though this didn't seem very fair five on one would be hard unless you were in a manga, because everything is fair in a manga. My pokémon got in front of me and got ready for the challenge.

All of the pokémon rushed chikorita but chikorita was faster. In the blind of an eye reflect was up easily cutting down the damage of the attacks. The pokémon then tackled the shinx in front of it sending it flying. My partner then jumped into the air and sent razor leaves at the other pokémon who said to scatter to avoid damage. My senses were going into overdrive now as I took in every thing that was happening.

The rattata ran at chikorita with a quick attack. My pokémon took the hit and countered with a tackle. While the rattata was flying though, the poochyena was charging a shadow ball. "Jump!" The moment I said it my partner jumped up avoiding what would have been a heavy blow. The attack kept flying until it hit the surprised wurmple knocking it out.

The hoothoot flew then charged down at Sweetleaf with a peck. My pokémon easily dodged the attack though and sent razor leaves at the pokémon. The attack hit dead on leaving the pokémon barely able to move. The poochyena then came up trying to use bite. Sweetleaf easily backed up then used tackle. The pokémon flew back and was knocked out. I saw the shinx running at Sweetleaf so I told my pokémon to dodge. But I didn't remember the hoothoot. It quickly used a gust attack knocking the pokémon off balance. The shinx ran in and hit Sweetleaf with ice fang.

"Chiko!" My pokémon yelped in pain. It might even have been a one hit knock out but the barrier from reflect lessened the damage. The pokémon then threw up its oran berry and ate it. Instantly the pokémon was ready to keep going. I looked back at the shinx and it was using charge.

"Sweetleaf use razor leaf on the shinx before it's too late." My partner threw leaves at the shinx but before they could hit the hoothoot took the attack. Even though that didn't help me any I still had to admire its courage. The hoothoot flew and was knocked out. I looked at the shinx to see it using spark. It was running right at Sweetleaf with all it had. "Show him what we got Sweetleaf!" My pokémon nodded and ran at the shinx. The two attacks collided and I could feel the force of the attack from where I stood. When I looked back the shinx was knocked out while my pokémon was struggling to keep standing.

I ran up and caught my pokémon before it fell. I reached into my pocket and gave the pokémon an oran berry. But it didn't seem to help my pokémon all the way so I quickly gave it another. My pokémon nuzzled me before jumping out of my arms. It started to walk up the path and I followed it.

"Let's hurry Sweetleaf. Then we can sleep on a real bed and eat some real food." The pokémon smiled happily and we were off to look for the eevee.

As we were walking I noticed two things. My pokémon seemed to be a tad bit nervous though I had no clue why. It wouldn't even walk right beside me anymore. That led me to the second thing. I was certain my chikorita was a girl which actually helped because the thought of any guy, human or pokémon, was still a little weird.

As we continued to walk we reached a clearing. It wasn't like the one in my vision but it was still magnificent in its own way. There were leaves everywhere and some of the leaves were swirling. It may have been my imagination but I got the feeling something powerful was here. But it soon left my mind when I saw the eevee in the middle of the clearing. It turned to look at me and smiled. But before I could go to it a dull gray machine jumped out of the trees. It turned to attack at the eevee who ran off behind a tree. It turned to look at me with something like a mix of pity and excitement.

-battle theme: .com/watch?v=nXZ4P0Mjcfc –

I looked at it carefully. It looked about 5' 2" and it had an appearance like that of a familiar pokémon. It also had claws each with three 6" blades. "Discovered... processing options… best result: eliminate." I really didn't like the sound of that or the sound of its voice for that matter. It sounded emotionless and forced. The two claws on its body started to extend and I saw some ropes that hooked the arms to the body. "Poké Move: Metal claw." Its claws flew at me glinting evilly and my body wouldn't move. But before it hit Sweetleaf knocked me out of the way of the attack. The machine looked displeased which was weird since machines didn't have emotions, right?

It turned to Sweetleaf and started to swing its blades at my pokémon. The dinosaur dodged to the right and sent a razor leaf at the machine. They put a lot of cuts on the machine easily. The machine stumbled back in surprise. My pokémon took advantage of that and bashed it with a tackle which sent it towards a tree.

"I refuse to die!" The blades of the machine dug into the machine halting its flight. "Scanning danger level. Danger level: zero? This can't be possible." The machine now looked distressed. And my pokémon wasted no time smashing it with a razor leaf attack. It flew back a little before flipping landing on its feet. "Poké Move: Metal Claw." It swung the blade just for Sweetleaf to throw up reflect. But it still sent Sweetleaf back a little.

I noticed the rope that was attached to the claws again. "Sweet leaf use razor leaf on the rope." My pokémon quickly obeyed before the machine could react. The rope easily ripped leaving the claw on the ground. The machine swung its other machine arm at the dinosaur but my pokémon jumped and sent a leaf at the rope on the other arm severing it. The machine looked stunned. Sweetleaf then ran up to the machine and smashed right into it. It easily fell over. I ran over and hugged Sweetleaf we were so happy we didn't see the two ropes reconnecting the claws.

"Poké Move: Slash!" The attack flew at us and while I didn't notice Sweetleaf did. The pokémon knocked me out of the way and jumped back avoiding the most dangerous part of the attack. Still there was a cut on Sweetleaf though which was weird, pokémon can't be permanently injured. "Poké Move: Metal Claw." The two claws rose but something was weird. The first attack hit the barrier harmlessly and Sweetleaf easily disconnected it.

"Watch out it's a feint!" But it was too late. The second claw flew much faster aiming for the chikorita's head. Of course the pokémon was relying on the barrier but something told me the barrier from reflect would fail. "NO!" I ran at my pokémon, grabbed it in my arms, and turned my back to the claws. The attack easily broke the barrier and went into my back.

I would love to say that I took it like a man like the anime characters or something but the truth is that I screamed, loud. I smiled down at my chikorita, "its okay." Those were my last words before I fainted.

*** (point of view change)

Sweetleaf looked dumb founded. Her trainer was such an idiot. Taking such a bad hit for her was stupid. But she still felt happy that he would do so for her. "I won't forgive you!" The chikorita ran right at the robot which responded by sending its claws at her. But now there was nothing that would stop this robot's death.

She easily ducked dodging both and cut them. She then sent as many leaves as she could into the opponent. Now there were holes everywhere in the robot. But it still wouldn't die. She never thought she would say this but she needed more power.

Ropes flew out of the machine and tried to connect the arms but Sweetleaf kept cutting them as fast as she could. But she was getting too tired to fight. Eventually they reconnected. "Nice try but resistance is futile. Poké Move: Slash!" The claws flung themselves at Sweetleaf who dodged one but the other one grazed her. She was in K.O. range now and she knew it. But she wasn't tired. In fact she had more energy than before she was hit with the attack.

"What is this?" She wasn't going to complain though. She ran at her opponent who seemed to sense danger and jumped back. It then sent its claws at Sweetleaf who dodged one and grabbed the other with her leaf. She pulled back and the machine flew at her. She ran at it with tackle while it was still flying at her making a hole right through the chest area. The machine stumbled and couldn't even move.

"How are you these strong? This shouldn't be possible." Sweetleaf jumped back and sent as many razor leaves as she could at the machine. This time they literally ripped the machine to threads while causing some parts of it to explode on impact. "Is this how it ends?" Those were the machine's last words before it died.

"Felix!" The pokémon ran over to its trainer who was slowly getting paler. He looked up and seeing me smiled.

"Here", he gave me the last oran berry he had. The pokémon didn't want it though. She wanted her trainer to eat it. But when she opened her mouth to complain he threw it in her mouth. He laughed a little at the surprised look on her face before going back into unconsciousness. She started to cry. She didn't want her trainer to die. She looked around to see if there was anyone near by. In the legends when ever you needed help the most a legendary was said to come.

"Can someone help my trainer please?" She was screaming it into the air hoping someone would hear. Then she felt an odd presence. She had felt it early when they first got into the clearing but she didn't think on it much. Instantly a small pink fairy came out of nowhere.

"I will help." She was the most beautiful thing she ever saw. Its fur was so smooth you couldn't even see each fur and she radiated pure happiness. It also had bright blue eyes and a long slender tail. Her soothing voice even erased the panic Sweetleaf had. This pokémon deserved to be a legendary. The odd pokémon floated to her trainer and put her tail against him. Instantly Felix was okay.

"Thank you." But before the fairy could reply it heard a voice and the fairy disappeared. Some trainer dressed in gold appeared.

"Felix, hold on buddy." The trainer then picked up Felix and started to run off to the professor.

I woke up in a bed. The room I was in was small, neat, and white. I was in a pokémon center. There was a chancey watching after me and when I got out of bed it started to scold me. I laughed and rubbed it on her head and she calmed down.

I put on his clothes and walked out the room. The moment he did he was tackled by Sweetleaf who was nuzzling the mess out of him. There waiting also was the eevee and professor Maple. I walked over and put the eevee in my lap and started to pet it. At first the eevee tensed put eventually it relaxed. I looked out the mirror to see Joey battling some kid with a chimchar. Joey told his dratini to use twister to beat the chimchar.

"Felix I'm glad you're enjoying the view but let's get down to business. What exactly happened in the forest." This was going to be a long day.


	3. Rules of the Game

Well, here is chapter three. It's very late because I hate typing. But I hope you enjoy it. Remember to tell me if I made grammar errors or if I did something wrong. I'm trying to get better.

Also thinks in small italics are different people thinking.

Chapter 3: Rules of the Game

I was glad when the professor told me I could leave. She wanted to know everything as if I remembered which clearing I was in or how many trees there were. Sorry if I was to busy dying to count the trees. Well some good came out of it. I looked behind me at the bag she had given me. It was blue with a little silver which matched my clothes perfectly. The thing that was weird was the pokédex. It was the color of golden silver. I didn't even know how they got the color. It had a symbol in the middle of a crescent moon over the sun. It was in one word beautiful, and I was glad I didn't have to pay for it.

I looked down at the two pokéballs in my hand. One had the symbol of a leaf while the other had the symbol of a moon. "Scanner please!" Instantly a scanner came from the side of my pokédex. The professor said that this pokédex was special and would only listen to me. That was why it would respond to my voice. Every trainer is this region got one if they could pass the test. I got out the easy way because of the machine. Joey didn't have to take it either because he left to stalk, I mean save, me. Either way we got the… easy way out?

I pointed the scanner at Sweetleaf's pokéball.

Chikorita: Sweetleaf

Level: 13 Nature: Quirky Gender: Female

Type: Grass

Secondary Characteristics: Overpower and Dragon Sub-Class.

"Well, I was sure she was a girl anyways." I then got my scanner out and scanned the eevee.

Eevee: N/A

Level: Unknown Nature: Unknown Gender: Female

Type: Normal

Secondary Characteristics: Unknown

I frowned slightly at the eevee's information. They basically just told me the basics. But looking over the information again I got to wondering, what were the secondary characteristics. I just shrugged and left the pokémon center. I didn't even look into the bag I was given, and I would regret it later.

I was in a park where various trainers were battling. Most of them were using common pokémon like starly and bidoof though some had starter. But the important thing was that everyone was having fun. I was having fun my self. A lot of trainers challenged me when they heard that Sweetleaf could beat almost anything in one hit. Some frowned when they lost but most were actually still happy afterwards.

I heard one man say, "Man you trained that chikorita good. There's no way I could be mad after that great battle." And it had been great. He must have had a lot of battle experience because his pokémon was easily dodging and weaving through my attacks. I was actually scared I would lose.

Soon after that battle Joey popped up. I was about to challenge him when I took a close look at him. He was sweating bad, which is why I was glad for deodorant, and looked tired. It almost looked as if he had been fighting.

"Um, Joey what happened to you?"

"Oh this, try it out yourself. Trust me on this, its fun." And with that he dragged me away to some stadium. It wasn't big but it looked like it had its fair share of usage. In the middle was a ring kind of like the ones in the DBZ show. At the edge was a girl. She had long, curly, blonde hair. She had tanned skin like me but her skin was lighter. She was wearing simple, loose, blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Something told me she wasn't as nice as she looked.

"Aw Joey, you brought me a new toy?" I knew she was taunting us with that though it seemed to affect Joey a lot. I was getting the feeling she was the one who beat Joey. "The name's Alisa. May I know the name of my next victim?"

I quickly replied, "My name is Felix, and I'm sorry to say I'm not your next victim." She threw me a bracelet which I put on. I then looked at her. Was this it?

"And I thought I found someone who read the book."I'm guessing no one ever reads the book. "Send out a pokémon and touch it on the head." I sent out Sweetleaf and did what I was told. As I touched her on the head though, I was surrounded by a pink aroma with leaves floating around me. I felt at peace and I didn't want to leave. When I opened my eyes Sweetleaf was gone.

"I combined with Sweetleaf right?" But no one would answer. Joey looked confused while Alisa's mouth dropped. My mouth wasn't closed either as I looked at her. Her skin had changed into a bluish color with it being lighter at her hands. However she looked even more flustered. She quickly got a mirror and handed it to me. She was mumbling about how something like this wasn't supposed to happen.

I was even more surprised when I looked at myself. My skin was a light greenish. But around my hands there were small buds. When I looked in the mirror I also saw some around my neck. "Why did I change more than you?"

"I don't know? But that doesn't matter now. Let's go!" With that she ran at me. She threw a punch that I easily blocked. That was when I realized the mistake. She quickly turned her body and kicked me right in the side of my face. I stumbled back but I wasn't down. When I looked back she was running at me again.

"What did I get myself into?" I threw a punch at her but she ducked easily. She dashed forward and hit me in the stomach. I realized that her battle experience was way higher then mine. I didn't know how I could beat her. Battling was Joey's forte. If she beat him then I had no chance. That was when I remembered I had Sweetleaf in me. I jumped back from a swiping kick she was performing, pointed my hand her, and yelled, "Razor Leaf!" Her eyes widened and she jumped back quickly.

"Nice Felix. You almost had me. But this battle is mine! Icy Wind!"She blew a breeze of cold air that pained me a lot more then it should have. I then remembered Sweetleaf was a grass type. I was slowly picking up on how I was supposed to do this. "Metal Claw!" I snapped out of my thinking to see her hands glowing silver with her running at me.

"Reflect!" I figured if it worked against evil murdering machines, it would stop her. Her attack hit the shield and she bounced back. I winced a little from the force of the attack, even through the barrier. But I held up and sent a razor leaf attack at her.

"Oh no!" She was hit dead on all over her body. Small cuts appeared on her ad she hit the ground hard. 'I can't lose. He's just a noob.' She quickly got up. "I won't lose to you Felix. Whirlpool!" A giant swirling pool of water flew at me. Since I was technically a grass type I took the attack. And it didn't hurt much either. But I didn't see the icy wind attack freezing the water till I was stuck.

"So…so…so… cold…" I was frozen. And I could see her perfectly just walking to me. But she was tired so I actually didn't feel bad. At least I hadn't been a complete push over.

"Sorry Felix but this game ends here. Metal Claw!" She jumped into the air impossibly high, maybe six or seven feet. She brought down her attack right on my icy prison. The attack broke the ice apart and hit me from all sides. The ice was splintered from the attack and I got stabbed up bad. And when I thought it was over she came down the rest of the way and hit me with the attack. I couldn't take the pain and I blacked out.

I woke up in a pokémon center. I looked around and saw a chancey. I petted it on the head which it took happily. I looked over to see all my stuff folded or stacked waiting for me. And I even had a visitor. Joey looked at me with a huge smile on his face.

"Man Felix, you got so close."

I smiled back. "But next time I'll win!"

"Well Felix, I'll see you later." I was about to ask where he was going when he pulled a book out of my bag. I never opened the bag so I didn't know it was there. "Read this, it will help a lot. Also before you ask, I'm heading to the next city. I think its name is Serenity. I expect to see you there." And with that he walked out the room. I looked at the bag which was named "PokéBattles for Dummies!" I opened the book and started to read.

My eyes kept widening as I read the book. There were a lot of ideas for good combinations and various types of battling styles. But what got my attention were the secondary characteristics.

Secondary Characteristics: Special traits a pokémon has to make them better able to battle and survive. A pokémon can get up to five of them not including the special move trait all pokémon gain. Some types are listed below.

Extra Attacks: This opens up the variety of moves a pokémon can use my giving them an extra move. The special move is NOT counted towards the number or counted as an extra attack.

Double Ability: It lets a pokémon use both of their abilities. If they only have one then it will allow them use of the ability one of their parents had.

Power-Ups: These simply just boost a pokémon's stats. Some increase defense while others do attack. Some do a combination of stats. These are the rarest to find in nature.

Sub-Class: These give a pokémon an extra type. The pokémon gets to use the moves of the type and get the resistances of the type. As a bonus the pokémon doesn't get any weaknesses of the added type. However the resistances aren't as strong as if the pokémon was really that type. It also doesn't work on pokémon with more then more type. A pokémon can only have one Sub-Class as well. If you try to get another it will erase the first.

And as I read this a few things started to make sense, but mostly I just got questions. But the biggest question was: why did these characteristics only appear on this region, and would a pokémon lose them if it left? Would a pokémon brought here gain them? I wanted to know the answers to these questions. But right now I needed to sleep. I had a journey to take to Serenity.

Who knows, maybe I'll find an answer or two there.

Well here is chapter three. I hope that the readers notice a rise in the quality and neatness of my work. If you don't please tell me, I really want to get better.


	4. Path to Serenity

Well this is chapter four. I hope you enjoy it and see another rise in the quality of my work.

Chapter 4: Path to Serenity

I was on my way to Serenity. The path was absolutely beautiful to say the least. The region must have passed a few environmental protection laws because there wasn't a bit of trash anywhere. I was thinking a lot about how different this place was from Johto. I looked down at the notebook I had in hand. If I saw anything weird I would write it down.

"Chika?" I looked down at my chikorita. She had a worried look on her face. I bent down and picked my pokémon up and held it in my arms. I looked to my other side to see my eevee yawning. She was always yawning or tired. I would have bent down to pet it if a wild pokémon hadn't have attacked. That was when my eevee surprised me. Normally she just watched as Sweetleaf battled, but this time she ran up to the opponent. The opponent, a healthy looking roselia, took the challenge. The rose pokémon sent a magical leaf attack at the eevee who stood her ground and took it though some of the leaves left tiny cuts on the small pokémon.

"Vee!" My eevee returned the favor by sending a swift attack, the golden stars spinning and twirling towards their mark. The roselia tried to dodge but the stars followed their target endlessly. The roselia was trying so hard to get away that it didn't see my eevee rush it with a quick attack. The force of the attack sent the roselia flying into the ground where the swift attack descended on the pokémon. It didn't even have time to yell out before the explosion came.

"Wow, eevee I didn't know you could battle so well." I turned back to the roselia which was knocked out completely. The eevee had a happy look on its face before it yawned and curled up into a ball. "But I'm guessing you're still lazy huh?"

We kept walking down the beautiful forest path with every wild pokémon cut down by Sweetleaf or eevee. I was muttering stuff to my self though none of my pokémon realized it. "I need a nice name for eevee…" I spent so much time thinking about it that I didn't even realize it had already become night time. When I did realize both of my pokémon were tired. "Well I guess we can set camp here."

We woke up the next day and started again on our adventure through the forest. Just like the day before all pokémon that came our way was defeated easily. That was until we arrived at a clearing. There I saw one of the few things that get on my nerves. There were two trainers doubling against one wild pokémon. The wild pokémon was a clumsy looking buneary who seemed to be holding its own just barely. The two trainers were dressed in silver cloaks and were using a larvitar and meowth.

The taller one spoke in a gruff voice, "We need to hurry up and catch that buneary."

The other one definitely female was talking along the same lines, "Boss will be mad if we don't get this one!"

I sent Sweetleaf and my eevee up in front of the two. "Why don't we make this battle a little fairer?"

I could see the face of the man now. His eyes were deep blue and his hair was blonde. He had a small beard and a long scar over his face. "Why not but first, I like to know the names of my victims."

"My name is Felix; remember it because it will be the one you curse in jail. In Johto it was illegal to double team a wild pokémon unless it was trying to kill you or it was double teaming you. "Sweetleaf Razor Leaf let's go!" My pokémon quickly obeyed and sent the leaves at the two pokémon who didn't look too worried.

"Larvitar use Rock Slide!"

"Meowth sweetie, use Pay Day!" The rock pokémon stomped on the ground causing rocks to fly up and counter the leaves and while the rocks were rising the meowth was jumping across them. The cat started to throw coins while jumping from rock to rock.

"Eevee use Swift!" The brown fox jumped up about as high up as the meowth and used the attack. But right before the attack could hit the cat countered with fury swipes, cutting up all the stars in the process.

"Larvitar use Headbutt!" As my eevee was coming down the larvitar rammed its head right into my pokémon who yelped in pain as she flew into the ground. "Use Rock Slide for the finish!" A wave of rocks came out of the ground rising at least ten feet off the ground came at my pokémon.

"Sweetleaf use Razor Leaf with all you got!" The flurry of leaves flew at the wave of rocks and did absolute nothing to stop them. "Sweetleaf aim your leaves at the bottom of the wave. Eevee help her out with your swift!" My pokémon sent their respective attacks hit and the wave of rocks. For a few seconds the rocks kept coming before they collapsed on them selves.

"Meowth, Shadow Claw!" The meowth jumped and preformed a back flip in the air. All the time while it was doing this the air around it was turning a sinister purple. The pokémon was about to bring the attack on Sweetleaf when I got an idea.

"Eevee take the attack for Sweetleaf." My pokémon faltered for a second before obeying. As the attack landed it did nothing and the meowth's eyes opened. "Now it is our turn to turn this around. Sweetleaf use tackle!" The dinosaur ran at the stunned cat and smashed it with all she had. It flew straight into the larvitar with slide back as it caught the cat. "Now eevee use swift!" The stars flew swiftly out the fox's mouth and smashed and exploded against them both.

"Meowth are you okay sweetie?" The smoke cleared showing us a knocked out meowth. "You did good dear." With that she returned her meowth. But we were paying s much attention to her we forgot the larvitar was still up.

"Larvitar Headbutt that eevee now!" Before my pokémon had time to react the rock pokémon dashed at her knocking her out in the process. "Now grab that chikorita!" The larvitar quickly turn to my pokémon grabbing her around the neck.

"We got this, Sweetleaf push him down."

"Larvitar you do the same!"The pokémon began to wrestle the other to the ground. They were kicking and bite and bashing themselves against the other. The problem was the fact that I knew Sweetleaf couldn't win like this. The rock type had a clear advantage in close combat.

"Sweetleaf you have to do something to weaken its hold!" The moment I said that Sweetleaf bashed her head into the larvitar's stomach. The rock type flew back but it resulted in Sweetleaf hurting herself in the process. "Good now hit it with Razor Leaf!"

"Counter it with Ancient Power!" As the leaves flew from my pokémon the larvitar began to glow and rocks started to circle it. The attacks flew at the other with unimaginable speed causing a giant explosion from the force of the impact. But before we even had time to react rocks flew from the smoke, caused by the explosion, and smashed into Sweetleaf knocking her out. When the smoke was gone I was greeted by the sight of a knocked out larvitar. "Shot, how did he tie with me?"

"Don't worry sweetie, we can just get rid of him." And with that the two started to walk towards me quickly. But right before they reached me the buneary I was trying to save got in the way. "Oops, I forgot about the buneary. Setos you have any more pokémon that can battle?"

"Sorry Mary no more on me." He then turned his face at me. "You got skill kid I'll give you that. But next time we meet I'm taking you down, hard!" With that they both pulled up their sleeves and pushed a button on some gauntlet. As they both started to disappear into dust I had one more question.

"Who do you work for?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." And with that they were both gone. I sighed and turned to the rabbit. But before I could say anything, I was tackled by the buneary.

"You okay?" The buneary jumped up and down on my chest before doing something I never expected. It actually gave me a kiss on the nose before going into my bag. I was so stunned by what it just did that I didn't realize what it was doing until it caught itself. "Well I just got myself a buneary."

I arrived at the pokémon center in Serenity late that night. The journey itself was kind of annoying. Sweetleaf was arguing with my new buneary for who knows what. My eevee was slightly annoyed at how she had to do all the fighting now. And I was annoying myself since I couldn't think of a good name for either my eevee or buneary. Finally I saw something that caught my eye. There was a guy with spiky black hair with a leafeon by his side.

"Come on partner we need some rest." The leafeon nodded its head in agreement before walking off with its trainer. I walked up to see a poster talking about something called the Rookie's Cup.

"A tournament, well I might as well enter." Me and my pokémon continued on our way to the pokémon center where we signed up for the tournament. I was given a key to go to room eight and spend the night.


	5. New Family

Well I have waited way too long to type this though my computer has been dying for no reason on me. But the long wait is mostly due to my dislike of typing, so let's just get on with this. Also this chapter has a little stuff in it but nothing above T.

Also all italics are Felix's thoughts. I'm just now trying out this idea so tell me if it is any good.

Chapter five: My New Family?

I was walking to room number five with the room key in hand. Based off what the nurse had told me, there were a lot of extra people here. So they now had four people to a room. I was hoping for Joey but I knew he had arrived much earlier than me. When arrived in the room I went straight to the shower. After spending thirty minutes in the nice warm water, while keeping Sweetleaf from getting in the tub with me, I finally got out. And when I opened the door I was greeted by a nice surprised.

"Pervert!" was all I heard as I started to run from the crazy shrieking girl that was after me. She must have been really mad because she was throwing stupid stuff at me, such as her clothes and even a few empty pokéballs. When she finally tired, which took all of twenty seconds, I got a good look at her. She was about 5' 4" and was almost stick skinny. She had long, beautiful green hair and deep blue eyes. I also noticed why she was mad; all she was standing in was some green underwear and a green bra.

"May I ask why I'm a pervert before you start throwing things again?"

"You're taking advantage of a girl by looking at her while she is still dressing! Didn't you know it is common courtesy to knock before leaving the bathroom?"

"Well maybe someone should have gone into the other bathroom instead of dressing where anyone could have come in and seen her!" At first I thought I had gotten to her, but instead she jumped over the couch I was hiding behind and started to wail on me. _Why do anime girls hit so hard?_

We both probably would have spent more time fighting if we both didn't hear a guy opening the door. We could even hear his voice, "Please give me a full room of girls, please give me a full room of girls, PLEASE GIVE ME A FULL ROOM OF GIRLS!" I looked at the stunned girl whose face had paled considerably and I started to act on instinct. I ran too the door and brought my fist down on the guys forehead the moment he walked in. I then proceeded to run around the room, doing the embarrassing act of picking up all of her clothes, picked her up, and literally threw her into the other bathroom.

"What happened? Oh my gosh a guy… my dreamed… RUINED!" The guy dropped to the ground crying and I was strongly considering the act of strangling this guy and then following it up with my self. Thankfully I heard a familiar voice that would get rid of all of the trouble.

"So, we get the same room Felix? Well that's great." _Shoot wrong familiar voice!_ Standing at the door was a smiling Alisa.

We were now all sitting in a circle, well me and the girls were. The other guy was such a pervert that Alisa, being as sweet as the day I met her, decided to hang him upside down from the door… by his underwear.

"So everyone, we should all do an introduction to get to know each other better." When all of us nodded Alisa started to speak again. "I'll go first then. My name is Alisa and I'm from Kanto. I like to battle and sing. My starter was a piplup and I have four pokémon total!" and with that she through up her pokéballs releasing them. I have to admit that she had a solid team which consisted of a prinplup, swablu, flaafy, and charmeleon.

"Well I'll go next." We looked over to the hanging Michael and tried, and failed, to stifle our laughing. "Hey you guys are bums! For that I'm cursing you all to meet Mark in the tournament!"

"Um, who's Mark?" said Mint.

"He's the rookie of the year! He was born in this region and is said to have the mystical power to use pokémon attacks! He even belongs to the Shinto head family, who are the people who first colonized this region!"

As he was talking I noticed that alias stiffened a bit but I was too intrigued about this Mark guy to really pay attention to it. "So basically none of us could beat him?"

"None of you could TOUCH him! The only person in this whole tournament who could beat him is me!"

I could just see the steam coming off of Alisa when she spoke up. "And what makes you so sure you can beat him?"

"I could beat him because I studied him and all of his battle tactics. Of course the fact that I'm better than you all plays a factored as well." Another thing Alisa should have said in her introduction, she had a short temper. While she was beating the mess out of him all I could think of _was_, well_ I'm glad I'm not him! _But just when we thought we couldn't feel any sorrier for him, he opened his mouth again. "Are you sure you're a girl? I mean with the way you punch… OMG NO!" _Glad this room is sound proof._

"Well Mint will you go next since Michael seems to not be among us anymore?"

"Yes, my name is Mint and I'm from the Sinnoh region. I like to dance and do garden work. My starter was a glameow and I have three pokémon. She reached into her pockets, got her pokéballs, and let them out. She had pokémon that just screamed, 'I'M A GIRL!' Around her was a glameow, a kirlia and a roselia.

"Well my name is Fe…"

"Wait! I didn't get to go yet! My name is Michael and I like girls and X-rated movies! My starter was an abra which is why I'm so smart!" _If he was really smart, he's stop being a pervert before Alisa really does kill him._ I looked over and wasn't surprised to see Mint holding Alisa back. When I looked back at him and saw his pokémon all I could think was nerd. He had an abra, voltorb, and porygon which were pokémon that only those overly smart people tried to catch.

"Well now it is my turn. My name is Felix and I like anime and video games." I could hear someone say nerd but I ignored him. "I don't really know which pokémon should count as my starter since I used Sweetleaf first but saw my eevee first as well. But anyways here they are!" Out of my pokéballs came my three pokémon Sweetleaf, eevee, and buneary. I had to laugh at my buneary as Mint jumped at her. She would have gotten away if she wasn't such a klutz. "Scratch that, my buneary does have a name. Her name will be Ditzy." We all laughed at the face my buneary made at me for that comment.

We spent the time after that just joking around and playing games. There were a lot of games. Some of them were checkers and other kinds of simple stuff. One of the other things we did was use each other's pokémon to get a feel for them, though I think it was just an excuse for Mint to spend more time with my buneary.

We spent the whole time together. We watched movies, played jokes on Michael, pretended like we were pokémon and it was a lot of fun. And I got a feeling I hadn't felt since I got on the boat to get here. I felt like I was at home.

I woke up at around midnight. I got out of the room and went to look up at the night sky. When I turned around I saw my eevee looking a bit sad. She came over to me and I immediately picked her up.

"Let me guess, you're sad because Ditzy got a name before you right?" The small fox looked up at me in surprise as if I had read her mind. "Don't be surprised, I noticed it earlier. Don't be sad. When the time comes you'll get your name okay?" The fox smiled a smile bigger than any other she has given me before and jumped out of my arms. I bent down and the eevee quickly jumped into my lap.

But as I looked up I could see someone else. As I looked at him a small breeze started to blow and I got goose bumps, which wasn't normal since I wasn't superstitious. But then again maybe I was just cold, though I didn't believe that.

"Hey could I interest you in a battle? My pokémon and I can't sleep and we need the practice anyways." I looked at my eevee who nodded and quickly got up and soon after I was on my feet as well. "Thanks, let's go Terra!"Out of his pokéball came a beautiful, green leafeon.

"You ready eevee?" I looked at the determined face on my eevee and had the feeling nothing could beat us. "Let's go start off with swift!" The golden stars left the fox's mouth with unbelievable speed.

"Counter with Razor leaf and follow up with quick attack!" The leaves from the leafeon's attack more than block the swift, it broke through! And before eevee could move the leafeon was already at her. The attack literally sent her flying back. And to make matters worse she hit the ground, hard.

"Eevee get up and use sand attack!" The sand flew at the leafeon who tried to move a bit too late. The attack had already blinded our opponent. "Quick attack!" The eevee quickly rammed into the other fox knocking it back a bit. "Follow it up with bite!"

"Quick use razor leaf!" I was expecting panic in the trainer's voice but I should have realized by now that this was no ordinary trainer. Instead of panic, his voice was full of excitement. The leafeon tried to obey but the sand in its eyes keep it from hitting eevee. And my eevee could bit very hard.

"Keep the pressure on eevee!"

"Terra use secret power!" The leafeon started to glow a fierce green and before my eevee could get away it was hit. The attack didn't do much on the damage side but what I was worried about was the side effects. Secret Power was a dangerous move that could do just about anything to your pokémon.

"Eevee are you okay?" Instead of the usually nodded I got a few snores.

"I think your eevee fell asleep. Well end this battle Terra, use razor leaf!" The leaves came zooming at my eevee but before they could hit my eevee got up and moved out of the way.

"How did that happen?"

"Well secret power may be able to do random things to your opponent but it comes with the flaw that what ever happens, happens at a lower scale. But still for your eevee to wake up that early is nice."

"Thanks, eevee use swift!" The stars came out of my eevee's mouth in a full arch. There was no way that the leafeon could dodge or block them all.

"Nice try but we can handle this. Terra use dig!" And as the leafeon used dig I noticed something about how he battled. He never lost calm and it was as if he had an answer to everything.

"Eevee keep a close look out for the leafeon." We just stood there for a few seconds till we started to feel the earth shake. "Eevee jump and use swift!" But the leafeon never came out. Instead all we got was a giant flurry of leaves that easily broke through the swift attack. And right before my eevee hit the ground the leafeon came out and attacked.

"Eevee!" But somehow I knew the battle was over. I went over to my fainted eevee and returned her to her pokéball.

"You did well, I'm glad I got this chance to battle you." He turned to go but I had to ask him something before he left.

"Who are you?"

"My name… is Mark." And with that he and his leafeon walked back to the pokémon center.

Well here is my fifth chapter. This took way to long to post up but I was kind of stumped. But I got it up finally. I hope any readers enjoy.


	6. Everyday You Learn Something New

Well here is chapter six! I'm must first say, though, that I am sorry to all my readers. I just now noticed that my fancy page break doesn't work on FF. So if you got lost in my story I am sorry. Also get youtube ready, this chapter needs music!

Also remember: The italics are Felix's thoughts. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Six: Everyday You Learn Something New

"Hey Felix get up!" My eyes snapped open to the sight of Mint leaning over me. "Alisa said to meet her in the back of the pokémon center by eight."

"Didn't leave us a lot of time did she?", which was true since the clock read the time as seven thirty. It was also then that I realized that Mint must have just gotten up to, seeing as she was still in her nightgown. "Hey Mint, what time did she really wake you up?"

"Well she woke me up at seven but I went back to sleep." At that we both started laughing and went to change our clothes.

"Hey Mint, where's Michael?"

"Of, Alisa caught him looking at X-rated movies last night. So she decided she would beat it out of him while we got ready." _Well that erases all doubts on the issue of his intelligence._ "Come on Felix we're going to be late if you don't get dressed faster!"

"What are you talking about; you're the one still in the bathroom!"

Scene Change

We were greeted by a nice sight when we got to the back room of the pokémon center. The nice sight of course was Michael running away from some of Alisa's pokémon.

"Come on Michael, how do you expect to win the Rookie's tournament when you can't even dodge properly?" _If I didn't know better, I would thing those two were siblings._

As much fun as it was to watch Michael run around I wanted to know why she wanted us more. "Hey, Alisa we're here!"

With the same cheery smile she used for everything, which included torturing Michael, she greeted us. "So you two finally got here? I thought I told you two to be here by seven thirty."

"Well see, Mint went back to sleep and forgot to get me up."

"Felix you sell out!" The look of her face was the closest I ever seen to an anime girl in my life, and I've seen a lot of funny faces. "What kind of team-mate are you!"

"I'm the smart one!" Of course I shouldn't have said that because in two seconds she was already holding a giant chair over my head.

"Mint, would you please refrain from killing Felix, we have something special to do today!"

"Wait, you'll save him but sick your pokémon on me? That's a double standard!" Note to all want to be adventurers, never stop running. In the two seconds that he stopped, all of Alisa's pokémon were on him having a field day.

Activity 1: Face Bashing,

Activity 2: Leg Breaking,

Activity 3: Pin the glasses up his butt,

And last but not least, Activity 4: Send him through the wall.

"Today we will learn the value of bonding with your pokémon. With a pokémon who you have fully bonded to, you can read what your pokémon is thinking. It's like battling with two minds!"

"Wait so if I bond with my kadabra and battle with him, I would have the mind of both of us!"

"Yep, though it probably wouldn't make you any smarter. The key to bonding with your pokémon is to let your mind become open to how they feel and what they want."

Something I've always hated about speeches, they make everything sound so easy to do. We spent two hours in that room and I felt nothing. In fact, to add insult to injury, I think Michael got closer then me. He claimed that his kadabra wanted a cheeseburger.

"Alisa, this is impossible! " I'm glad Mint started whining first because that was the next thing I was about to say.

"Mint stop your whining! When did I say it would be easy? It normally takes at least a week of practice just to here a single thought!"

"So that means I must be awesome!" And leave in to Michael to think he's better than everyone else.

"No Michael I didn't finish. It takes at least a week with every type except the psychic, dark, and ghost type. For them it could be done within one day! It takes about two weeks for the rock type and a month for the steel type! Well, that's enough with bonding. Let's just do some practice with our pokémon."

Scene Chnage

It was about twelve when I left Alisa, Mint, and Michael. Right now the only pokémon I had out with me was my eevee since my other two pokémon were dead tired.

"So eevee what should we do now?"

"I say we go to the beach!"

"Probably so you can just lie down and sleep right?"

"Yep!" I looked down at the pokémon talking to me. It was nice to hallucinate some times. I mean what are the chances that my eevee can talk? I was sure I took my medication today but still, this was kind of weird.

"Okay, let's go to the beach."

"Ya!" I can't have a normal day can I?

I promise you, I wouldn't be surprised if I saw some nature police running around and arresting people for so much as spitting. I mean Johto was normally beautiful and clean but this, this is ridiculous! There wasn't as much as a bottle cap on the sand. I could see the bottom of the ocean!

"It's really clean here. I wonder how many clean freaks are in the congress of this region. What do you think eevee?"

"I think there has to be at least twenty of them. I mean your mom probably doesn't clean her house this much."

"How do you know about my mom, in fact, I don't know how you are even talking?"

"Well I can answer the first question. Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

"I can assure you eevee; I don't talk in my sleep."

"Your mom's favorite color is red, you live in New Bark town, you look just like your mom but you're a boy, your mom has a sweet tooth which you exploit sometimes, she has a love and hate relationship with Oreo cookies, and she loves it when you buy her perfume!" -_The heck! Who talks that much in their sleep?_

"Do I really talk that much in my sleep?" I mean you have to admit, that's kind of embarrassing.

"Yep, but you talk so low that you'd have to have to be sleeping on you our have really big ears to hear it. I think Ditzy made a suggestion of putting a gag on your mouth."

"Okay, but how are you talking?"

"You know Felix, you are really dense! I've always been talking; you just never tried to hear." That made little sense. If she always wanted to talk to me why didn't she? "You still confused? Okay have you ever looked for something that you lost?"

"Ya, but how do this relate?"

"You need to stop being so impatient. You can't find something lost until you look for it. Same thing for my voice: you couldn't hear it till you tried."

"So the practice that we did worked?" Well that makes me feel better. At least I didn't waste two hours of my life.

"Come on let's go play!" I'm guessing for pokémon, playing includes challenging every pokémon you can see. We battled at least twenty bidoof, about that many wingull, along with a few other pokémon. We even saw a totodile, though it ran away before I could catch it.

We finally stopped after about an hour of battling. Truth is it was a lot of fun to just have fun with my eevee. It brought the question though. What would I evolve her into? Out of the eeveelutions espeon was my favorite but umbreon would fit her lazy style better. Then again she loved to swim and would make an excellent vaporeon.

"Hey, Anna, what eeveelutions would you like to evolve into?"

"Well, I always wanted to be an espeon but I think umbreon would fit me better. Though then again I like o swim so, wait! What did you call me?

"Anna, what's the big deal?" And with that my eevee tackled me to the ground quickly. Ash she was licking my face I said, between laughs, "Anna, what are you doing?"

"You gave me a name. You finally gave me a name!" And with that she went right back to licking my face. After about five minutes of the non-stop torture I finally got her off of me. "What does my name mean though?"

"I think it means fun loving or fun lover. It just came to me." The eevee responded by lying down on my map. And with that my pokédex started to buzz.

Anna- eevee

Gender: girl Level: 17

Nature: Modest

Secondary Characteristics: Unknown

Well that sucks. The pokédex still doesn't know much about her.

POV Change (Music: Pokémon Platinum Remix- by pokeremixstudios)

"So…cold…" It was shivering cold. I looked up at my opponents. The two thieves were good. The way they synchronized together was unbelievable. Only Alisa was still battling. At first we had been winning, but then they turned it into a pokébrawl. And when that happened all went down-hill. The girl I think was name Mary. The guy had some weird name that started with an s.

"What do you thieves want?" Alisa was panting and tired on the floor. She couldn't even take the two. But before it had been like a clash of titans. From the start she turned the field into the perfect arena for her, by flooding the back room with water. She froze some of it so she could slide around like a penguin! The only girl I think that could have thought of that was the legendary water trainer Misty, who died at least 100 years ago! But now it backfired. Michael and I couldn't even move. We could barely keep our heads over the water!

"Why we just want some of the equipment from the pokémon center." The way the lady talk was so over dramatic. With every word she spoke she had to move or wave her hand like she was some kind of actress. Though how beautiful she was, she could have been. Too bad for Michael she was on the enemy side. "I mean, do you think a pokémon center will just willingly her our pokémon knowing we will go right back to crime?"

"Mary, we need to go. I feel some one else coming." They both ran to the closet in the room and threw some weird ball into the room. But the weird thing happened when they started chanting some weird words. In a flash of black light everything in the closet vanished! "Let's go, he's almost here!"

"I'm not going to let you thieves get away!" Alisa ran at the man, whose name I think was Setos, and tried to metal claw him. She was easily thrown across the room where she hit the wall violently.

"Hurry Setos!" But right as they turned around a man with a sword came into the room. "Shot, we're too late!"

"So you beat up your opponent and don't have the decency too get them out of the water before they drown? I really don't like people who show no respect to those that earned it."

"Well, we would have done it, but we felt that you were coming. So we're going to leave this to you. I think you should hurry and help the perverted one, he got hit hard." The man ran past them and towards us. I could tell now he wasn't a man but around our age. He was just tall. His weird black hair waved behind him almost like a ghost and his eyes were so scary, as if he could torment you just by looking at you. Thankfully he had a kind look in his eyes, even though he wasn't smiling. I took one last look at the two people who had beaten us. They slowly dissolved in a flash of black light but not without them giving us a sad look, almost as if they were sorry for us.

"What happened here?"

Before I could talk, Alisa started to speak up. "We were down here training some more before we decided to go to our room, when those two came and took the machinery. We tried to beat them but, we stood no chance."

"Not true, if you stood no chance then they wouldn't have had those scratches all over them. Don't belittle yourself just because you lost."

And now it was my turn to speak. "Who are you?"

He smiled just a little and replied, "I'm Mark." He then turned to the door. "Felix help me out here."

And just like he said it, Felix ran into the room. "What happened?"

"I think the questions can wait till they are out of danger."

And there is the end of chapter six. I will hopefully get the next chapter done within a week (but expect a month XD). Please review and tell me where I messed up or made mistakes!


	7. Standstill

Chapter seven! This will cover the second day of waiting! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Also for those who get confused easily the last part and this part of the story is in Mint's POV

Chapter Seven: Standstill

It was three o'clock when I woke up. Everyone even Michael was sleep, though I believe that had more to do with the chains tying him down. Felix was sleeping peacefully with is eevee and Alisa was thrown all over the bed. I quickly got my clothes on and walked out of the room heading to the practice field out back.

Scene Change

My glameow was on the ground panting. Truth is I was tired myself and sore all over. I returned by glameow before it got hurt anymore from the training.

Glameow: No Nickname

Gender: Girl Level: 17

Secondary Characteristics: Never Evolve

"Kirlia let's go!" My kirlia came out with a tired yawn. She would have been mad if it wasn't because she was a psychic type. She could feel my emotions and knew something bothering me.

_"Milady, what is the matter?" _My kirlia had the habit of talking to me in my mind. Out of all my pokémon I was closest to her, even though she wasn't my starter.

"I need to get stronger! I'm too weak right now."

_"Does it have something to do with what happened yesterday?"_

"We lost so easily! We couldn't do anything against them. Only Alisa got their attention, and they could still beat her."

_"Training yourself to death will not help though."_ Of course she was right. Every part of my body was crying out in pain and my headache was killing me. _"But if you want to train some more I will help you."_

We started to train some more but it wasn't for long. After about ten minutes everything turned black and I could see my kirlia run into the pokémon center to get some help.

Scene Change

"Mint what were thinking? You almost died of heat exhaustion!" I laughed a little at the look on Alisa's face. She reminded me of my mom so much. They even had the same blonde hair and bright green eyes.

"Sorry Alisa. I would have stopped if I recognized it." Of course that was a complete lie. I was the number one most likely to work myself to death in my house. That was because I was practically the maid of my house. When it came to anything I gave it my all, though it normally ended up with me sick or hurt.

"You're lying!" _I'm busted. _

"What do you mean I'm lying?"

"Everyone recognizes heat exhaustion! I mean who doesn't notice the mind splitting headaches and the severe thirst? What did you do it? If Felix wasn't such a light sleeper you would probably be dead." _No worries Alisa. It seems like I always have a guardian angel watching me._ "Promise me you won't do it again or I will have to tie you to the bed like Michael."

I laughed a bit more, even though it hurt to do so. "Okay I won't. Are we still doing practice at eight?"

"No, we changed the time to twelve. So get some sleep. It's about five now." I looked at the clock to confirm what she said though by the time I looked back she was gone. _Well, might as well get some rest._

Scene Change

"Okay we are going to do one final practice. I want Mint and Felix to have a pokébrawl battle against each other."

Finally practice was almost over. My headache was still here, although much weaker than before. All I had to do was fight Felix and I could rest some more. Though I do wonder why he stayed today. It was almost like he was trying to look after me. We both walked to opposite sides of the room while Alisa and Michael went to the bleachers.

"Oh, Mint, Michael, take a close look at what happens when Felix merges with his pokémon. _What did she mean by take a close look?_

I quickly sent out my kirlia, who I didn't have a nickname for yet, and merged with her. I looked down at my self and was a bit happy. I loved it when I merged with kirlia, it made me even cuter! But my merge had nothing on Felix's. When he tapped his eevee on the head, the light around him grew brighter. It was almost as if he was cloaked in an aura. His ears grew bigger and fox like and he grew fur along his wrist and ankles. His fingernails grew a little, small and faint whiskers grew on his cheeks, and it looked like his eyes got brighter. But the most noticeable change was the giant fox tail behind him.

Michael was the first to react, "What the heck! How did he get that tail? That doesn't happen when you merge!" I couldn't even talk He was, for lack of a better word, beautiful!

"See, what I told you two to watch carefully. This doesn't happen often, but some people can merge so much with their pokémon that their whole body changes."

"So is he better then us?"

At Michael's question both Alisa and Felix laughed, though Felix gave the reply. "Hardly, Alisa still beat the mess out of me!"

"It's true, though last time he used his chikorita. However, he is strong, don't underestimate him Mint!"

I don't know why, but I was scared off him. He was glowing with power. The moment Alisa signaled for the match to start he dashed right at me and I panicked. And in that panic I did what every girl does, I screamed. And Felix backed up fast. I guess he wasn't use to people screaming though it may have been those big ears of his.

Alisa was already by my side by the time I stopped screaming. "What's wrong Mint?" However all I could see was the battle from yesterday replaying through my mind. That was until I felt someone slap me hard, breaking me from the trance. When I looked up Alisa, Michael, and Felix were all surrounding me. "Are you scared to battle Mint?"

I turned my head as I answer, "No, it's just…" But when I looked back at her I knew she could tell I was lying.

"You're scared to get hurt like yesterday, aren't you?" As I nodded she gave me a small smile. "My first lost made me wonder if I ever wanted to do a pokébrawl again. I was in the hospital for more than a month." She looked up and then towards Felix. "If anyone should be more afraid to battle it would be him."

"Why? Did he get hurt badly?"

And now it was Felix's time to speak up. "My first pokébrawl was against her." My eyes widen as he pointed to Alisa. I knew they had battled but that had been his first? "She froze me in a whirlpool of water and broke it while I was still in it. It was so cold in there it wasn't even funny."

"See Mint he didn't have a positive first battle either."

But then the one thing no one expected to happen, happened! Michael actually helped in the conversation. "My first lost was against my dad. And he isn't a nice person. He believes that what ever you need to learn can be beat into you." With those words we all froze. How could someone be so cruel to their own son? "His lesson of the day, don't lose."

I felt kind of silly for screaming just because he ran at me. "I'll give it another try. Felix be gentle, okay?" He smiled while Michael giggled like I had said something perverted.

"Okay, the pokébrawl of Felix vs. Mint starts now!" And the moment those words left her mouth Felix, was already dashing at me, and he was fast. I flinched as he got closer which no one missed, but I refused to back down.

"Confusion!" I set the small burst of psychic energy at him though before it could hit him, he cut it to shreds with his nails. He smiled at me before flicking his tail at me, releasing a few golden stars at me while he did it. I felt like panicking but I held it in and stood my ground. I await the searing pain but when it hit me it wasn't so bad.

"Come on Mint, every attack sent your way isn't going to be some deadly blast of doom. You have to trust in your pokémon and yourself! Otherwise, you won't get past the first round!" I smiled at what he said. He cared enough to try to give me a prep-talk instead of rushing to beat the mess out of me.

_Thank you, Felix. _After sitting there a few more seconds he ran at me again. But instead of standing still I ran at him, fist ready. When we got to each other, though it would be more accurate to say when he got to me, I tried to punch him. However he easily ducked and punched me instead.

"Ow, Felix that hurt!"

"Hey, I held back you know. My ability adaptability boosts normal moves, and a punch counts as a normal move!" With that he dashed at me again. I tried to counter with confusion but he cut through it easily and gave me a chop to the side that sent me staggering to the side.

"Those hits hurt. Magical leaf!" I sent a flurry of rainbow leaves at him, but he easily countered with a swift attack. I tried to punch him again but he did a sand-attack which blinded me. And sand in the eyes hurts!

"Mint don't let him take advantage of the battle! He needs to be close for him to do most of his attacks. Your kirlia battles using special attacks. Use them to your advantage!" I thought carefully over what Alisa said and came up with the perfect way to counter Felix.

"Magical leaf!" But this time when I did it I spun with the attack, and poor Felix ran right into the swirling leaves. And while he was backing up I sent them all at him, and from his, very fox-like yelp, I could tell that he got hit.

"Nice work Mint keep up the pressure!" Both Michael and Alisa were cheering for me.

"Hey, that isn't cool, why is no one supporting me?" We all laughed as he did a fake pout. "Well if you all want to laugh then I'll show you this nice move me and Anna came up with yesterday!" We all watched expectantly, though it soon turned to horror, as he covered the floor of the field in golden stars. It was like he was doing surf, just instead of water, he was using stars!

"Wow, overkill much! And who's Anna anyways, your girlfriend?" At Alisa's comment we all laughed as Felix turned red.

"No, she's my eevee." And that shut us all up pretty fast. "And well, sorry Mint but our battle ends here!" With that he pointed at me and all the stars flew right at me.

"Magical leaf!" I tried to do the spinning leaf combo again but the stars easily ripped through the poor leaves and exploded violently against me. And to make it worst the light from the attack was blinding! Finally after a full minute the attack stopped. And I fell to the floor just after the move end though somehow I ended up in Felix's arms. How fast was he?

"Good, job you two. Mint you need to learn how to turn the tides of a battle in your favor. Otherwise people are going to run over you in the tournament. Felix, were you using quick attack the whole battle. You were going so fast! Though you need to work on your reaction time, or someone will turn your speed into a disadvantage." Now let's take a break.

We all sat down together. Felix went and got us all some lunch and we spent the rest of the day just enjoying each other's company.

POV Change

I hid behind the wall again before anyone noticed me. So there was another one just like, a person who had the power to unlock their pokémon's true potential. Thankfully we were on friendly terms.

"Master, that boy can transform just like you!"

"I know Terra; we need to keep an eye on him. He may be a target just like me." We left out of the pokémon center for our own training when a silver robot burst out of the forest and charged us. Its claws were already aimed at us. Me and my leafeon looked at each other and smirked. I pulled out my sword and pointed it at the mech.

"Let's dance!"

And there is chapter seven. Done in one day of typing! All the other chapters took like three days! I'm proud of myself! Remember to review and tell me where I made mistakes, if any.


	8. Reunion

Well, I'm now on chapter 8! I can't believe I got this far XD. I hope any readers enjoy. If you see any errors please notify me of them (unless they have to do with the word said)

Chapter 8: Reunion

I woke up at about six today, which is a bit late for me, though that was probably because I had a lot on my mind. Ever since I arrived here, people have been saying I'm good and that I had a lot of potential. But was I really that good?

"What's on your mind, Felix?" I turned to see Alisa sitting up as well looking at me.

"Not much. But I can't stop thinking about how everyone says I'm good but I'm not!"

Her answer came with a disappointed sigh. "You know Felix, you really aren't that good compared to a lot of the trainers you are going to meet here. You probably won't ever be the best. But sitting here doubting yourself isn't going to make you any better." With that she got up and went to one f the bathrooms, probably to get changed for the day. Well there was no need for me to stay here.

Scene Change

"Master, you know Alisa is right. Sitting here doing nothing solves nothing."

"Ann, what did I tell you about calling me master?" Ever since I name her yesterday she kept calling me master, which was slightly irritating. However, Anna, like Alisa was before her, was right. I need to get up and do something. Thankfully, or unfortunately, something did come.

"Hey, Felix. It's been a while." I turned to see Joey smirking at me. I couldn't help but smile after missing him for so long. "How has the new region been treating you?"

"It's fine." I could see the disbelief on his face though, one disadvantage of having a close friend.

"No it is not fine. I've known you for eight years, and that's the look you get when something is seriously bothering you."

"Everyone keeps telling me I'm supposed to be all that good, but what if I'm not cut out to be a trainer. What if I don't have what it takes?"

"Well, even if you aren't cut out to be a trainer do it anyways!" He laughed at the dumbfounded way I was looking at him. "My favorite saying is 'Do something because you can't'. It was told to me by my two sisters, Emi and Rin."

"I've never meet them." What kind of best friend doesn't even know about his best friend's sisters?

"That is because they are always away. But they are awe inspiring. Rin is an excellent painter and Emi is one of the fastest people I have ever seen.

"But what does your quote have to do with them?"

"Because, Rin has no arms and Emi has no legs." I gasped in shock at what he said, but then again who wouldn't? "They were both in a car accident that took some of their limbs away. But that didn't stop them fro being what they wanted to be. And you being insecure shouldn't stop you from being the trainer you want to be. Now let's go do some practicing."

As we walked out of the pokémon center to find some trainers to battle, the words he said to me kept echoing in my head.

Scene Change

I was hoping it was my imagination but all of my friends seemed to be growing stronger faster than me. Joey and I tried to stay together and do double battlers but he might as well have done the battles alone. He destroyed everything easily with just his dratini. Even ice types were beaten easily.

"Hey Felix you haven't been doing much. You sure you aren't just trying to get free experience?"

"Weird, I could promise you were the freeloader last time." We both laughed at our old joke. When we were younger we would play games in which one of us would do all the fighting and the other just level up doing nothing. We would always mock complain about how the other was a freeloader even though we did it the next chance we got.

We began looking for a new match, though no one seemed willing to battle us. "Hey, Joey, you should have gone easy on them. Now we can't get a match."

"Hey, I don't believe in holding back and you know that." As much fun as it was to hang out with Joey, it was getting annoying, being unable to find a match.

"Well, why am I not surprised to see you two?" Joey and I turned to see Alisa smiling at us. "I was told that there was a team of battlers who no one could beat." My smiled dimmed a bit from the comment. I truthfully didn't see myself as that good.

"Master please don't sulk about it. If you don't see yourself as good, then make yourself better!"

"Great now I have my own personal cheerleader." I laughed at how human her faced looked as she pouted.

"Um Felix did you just talk to your pokémon?" I laughed at how stupid Joey looked with his mouth wide open.

Before I could answer Alisa jumped in. "I see the training we did that day didn't go to waste. Though I thought it would take you at least a few weeks to hear your pokémon. Well anyways, are we going to have that battle?"

By then Joey had already recovered and had a smirk on his face. "Well we would but you need a partner. We're only doing double battles!"

"Well then it is a good thing I showed up then." We all turned to see a familiar face; well it was familiar to me.

"Hey Mark." Both Alisa and Joey face faulted at that, though Alisa was the first to recover.

"That's the legendary Mark?" We could all see Mark scowl at Alisa's remark.

"Who has been going around calling me legendary?"

"No one cares man. Let's do this battle!"

"As impatient as always huh, Joey? Okay what about we have a battle between me and Felix, versus you two, Mark and Joey?"

"No, I got dibs on Felix; we've been in a team since the beginning of today!" They spent the next five or so minutes arguing over whose team I would be on. It felt kind of stupid having friends argue over you.

Finally Mark got fed up with the arguing. "Okay, Felix and I will be together while the arguing retards team up!" Even though both of them were my friends, I laughed. Before we could argue Mark literally threw me to the other side of the arena, which was six or so feet away, before joining me. "Now let's do this! Ikazu, I'm counting on you!" Out of the pokéball he threw came out a nincada.

Joey was the next to send out a pokémon. "I need your assistance Luke!" Why does it seem that I never get the cool pokémon? There in front of us was a riolu, a healthy looking one at that.

And finally Alisa let her pokémon out. "Charcoal, let's go!" Her charmeleon came out of its pokéball in a burst of red flames. And though I wasn't afraid of her charmeleon the matchup wasn't in out favor. The riolu could take my eevee and buneary and the charmeleon could take my chikorita.

"Ditzy, take the stage!" I decided to go with my buneary. That way we wouldn't both be weak to the same type. I pulled out my pokédex to see what moves my buneary knew, and suddenly I felt a lot better. "Ditzy use quick attack on Charcoal!"

"Charcoal use fire punch!" My buneary tried to turn from the attack, but just like me yesterday, was going to fast to get out of the way. The attack left her fur singed a bit but she looked to still be okay. "Charcoal, use slash!" The giant lizard ran at my buneary but right before it could land the hit Mark's nincada burst from the ground and hit the charmeleon right in the stomach.

"Luke use force palm on the nincada!" The jackal-based pokémon sped to the bug, which was still recovering from using dig, and slammed its palm right into it. Thankfully the move was not super-effective or that attack would have hurt a lot more.

"Ditzy use Ice Beam!" What are the chances your newly caught rabbit knows ice beam? Who knows, though I truthfully didn't care right now, though the riolu she aimed at did.

"Charcoal cover the field with smokescreen!" At Alisa's command the lizard covered the whole stage in a thick black smoke that was impossible to see through. "Now ignite it!"

Joey, me and Mark all gasped at that. Not only would she hit both me and Mark. She would torch herself and her partner. However Mark had a plan.

"Ikazu, grab Ditzy and use dig!" The bug dug under right before the blaze covered the whole stage .When the smoke finally cleared it showed an unhurt riolu and charmeleon. Of course she had a plan to keep herself and her partner safe.

"Luke use counter!" The moment our pokémon came out of the ground the riolu was already on us. My buneary took the blunt of the blow as if she was trying to protect the bug, though it truthfully would have made more sense for it to get hit. That was till the bug jumped from the falling bunny and grabbed the riolu.

"I teach my pokémon to think ahead in a situation. That also keeps me from having to say every command and leaves the opponent to guess. I looked back to see the bug pokémon attack its opponent. It wasn't using any specific move but was just attacking with its claws. The riolu was trying to fight back. However, it obviously wasn't use to fighting without its trainer's commands and was getting beat easily.

"Quick, Charcoal get that bug off of Luke!" But I wasn't going to let Alisa mess up our chance at winning.

"Ditzy intercept Charcoal with low kick!" Ditzy easily got between Charcoal and his; I assume it was a he, partner and kick him in the leg. But my buneary, courtesy of being raised in the wild for so long, didn't stop there. She quickly charged an ice punch and slammed it into the charmeleon's face. I gasped in horror though at the small amounts of blood coming from the pokémon's mouth.

Alisa noticing my gasp said, "Don't worry. Pokémon heal a lot better than pokémon. They're made to take the pains. You, unfortunately, can't get through every battle without injuries. That is why you need to train your pokémon so that it won't get hurt so much. Charcoal use smokescreen in her face." The lizard, now having an order, quickly shot the smoke in my buneary's face, making her cough and jump back. Now ignite it again!"

"Ditzy make a wall of ice between you and Charcoal!" My buneary quickly used ice beam at the ground before her. Thankfully she was faster or she would have been burnt badly. The ice beam made a nice wall between the blazing smoke and Ditzy, saving her from the attack.

"Luke use counter!" I turned back to Mark's side of the battle to see the jackal throwing the bug back. Ikazu was by no means done but you could see he was tired. Now finish the bug, use force palm!" The bug wouldn't have time to recover from being thrown and block the attack.

"Ditzy protect Ikazu by using endure!" My pokémon smiled and preformed what I asked her to. It was then that I realized what I had asked my buneary to do. This wasn't the game we played as kids, where you could just protect your partner with no consequences. As the force palm connected with her chest blood flew from her mouth. She looked would have fainted but the endure attack held her up.

"Luke, use quick attack, finish her now!" But Luke wasn't following Joey anymore. Instead he was staring at Ditzy as if she was hotter than California. "What the…" Everyone, except Joey, had to laugh. Even our audience broke into a fit.

"Who ever said luck didn't help in battle didn't see this fight." I wasn't surprised to see that Mark was the one who commented, since Alisa and I were turning blue from laughter.

"But why is my riolu staring at Felix's buneary?"

Alisa now took her turn to comment saying, "He's infatuated. Charcoal use fire punch on Ditzy, and hurry before it gets worse." But she was too late. As Charcoal ran at Ditzy, who was too hurt to move, Luke got in his way and force palmed him. The charmeleon, not ready for the attack howled in pain before fainting.

And now the tides were in our favor. "Ikazu use slash!" The bug jumped in the air before coming down with his bladed arm cutting the jackal. The pokémon didn't howl like the charmeleon but just fainted, like most pokémon did, I guess pokémon only made noises like that when they were in a lot of pain. And with that, Mark and I won the battle.

"Aw, what luck." Joey said while returning his riolu.

"Hey everyone needs a bit of luck. Good job Mark and Felix, and nice try Joey. Now I think my charmeleon would greatly appreciate a visit to the pokémon center." With that Alisa left and Joey followed, probably to go to the pokémon center too.

"Well hopefully we will meet in the tournament." With that Mark took off and the audience we had started to scatter. I myself needed to go to the pokémon center since my other pokémon were tired and Ditzy seemed to be hurt badly. But on the walk back the words Joey told me were stuck in my head, 'Do something because you can't!'

"I will become a great trainer, and no one will stop me from my dream!" And with that I hurried on to the pokémon center.

Chapter 8 done! It took me a bit of time but I'm quite proud of it. If you haven't noticed I'm backing my story a bit more mature. Pokémon, and their trainers, can get seriously hurt in this story. But I hope you all enjoyed it.

Twilight needs 2 more reviews till he levels up. Please help him reach level 3 by reviewing XD (I level every ten reviews XD)


	9. Ominous Seas

Well here is chapter nine! Thanks to everyone who inspired me to get this far!

Chapter nine: Ominous Seas

Today the tournament finally starts. To tell the truth I was a bit nervous but there was nothing to be nervous about. After the battle yesterday I went to see how the other trainers battle, you know scouting and getting information. The truth was that most of them still didn't know that fire was weak to water.

Today instead of wearing my standard silver outfit, which I had at least nine of; I was going to wear the new outfit I made. I know it may seem girly for a guy to sew and that stuff but I don't care. The pants to the outfit were black and silver edged. The shirt was just silver. It may have seemed simple but these clothes were made so that they wouldn't rip, easily, to be waterproof, mostly, and fire resistant, hopefully.

The walk to the arena only took about ten minutes and it was mostly empty. Though of course just about everyone I knew was there.

"Okay Mint," I heard Michael say, "What is the element of fire weak against?"

"Um, water ground and rock?" I would have cried if she had gotten that wrong. I mean was it so hard to remember a few weaknesses?

Alisa, like usual, was the first to notice I was there. "Hey Felix, are you ready for the tournament?"

"No one noticed the new outfit? I mean I spent three days making it!"

"Aw I didn't know Felix was so girly." And of course everyone giggled at Mint's comment, expect for Mark, because he was too manly to giggle. We spent about an hour there telling jokes and making fun of each other. In no time the tournament was starting.

An announcer soon came to the stage. "Okay, who's ready to rumble?" With that everyone started to cheer. She smiled appreciatively before going on. "That's good because the first round in the tournament is to begin. I she pointed a gigantic electronic board. "That board will tell us who will be fighting, at which arena and with what type f battle." It wasn't till she announced it that I realized that there was four arenas. They were; Alpha, Beta, Delta, and Gamma.

The announcer once again started talking, effectively muting out the crowd. "Now let the first matches begin!" I looked at the board to see my name and some other kids. We were to have a single battle at arena Beta, and I had ten minutes to get there.

"Well, not to seem like a bad friend but I already know Felix is going to win. I'll be going to the restroom." And with that me and Mark went to our separate destinations; me to battle some random kid and him to go nuke the bathroom.

Scene change

After about five minutes I made it to arena Beta. The kid I was battling was named Lucas, some self-proclaimed prodigy.

We waited another five minutes before the announcer said we could start.

He called out his pokémon first. "Chimchar go!" Out of the pokéball came a fire covered monkey, didn't look too dangerous, but then again it was my motto to never underestimate anyone.

"Okay, Ann take the stage." My eevee came out of the pokéball completely ready… to take a nap. The other kid, Lucre or something started laughing.

"You think that lazy little pokémon can beat me? Chimchar use flame wheel!"

The moment the attack was called my eevee was already at attention, much to the kid's surprise. "Anna, you can handle this right?"

"Of course master, it's just an overconfident trainer." She quickly dodged the flame wheel, which I didn't even remember coming at us, and shot the monkey down with swift.

"Chimchar use ember!" The monkey started to spit small fire balls at the fox. However, they didn't even get close. The truth was that she was just a bit too fast for the monkey.

"Chimchar use scratch!" The monkey ran at Ann again this time with claws glowing. Ann just stuck her tongue out at the chimchar and easily started to dodge the attack. After she back-stepped the monkey's last swing she used quick attack hitting it square in the head for a clean knock out.

"Nice work Anna." I held out my arms and she jumped right into them.

"Thank you, but the battle wasn't too hard, though they did try hard. He just needs to practice a bit more." I nodded at the fox's words and went up to Lucy.

"Good match Lucy." And with that I left the stage. It wasn't till ten minutes later that he realized what I had called him.

P-o-V change

Around the same time Felix started his match I had finally found the bathroom.

"Why do I have to go through a maze just to find a bathroom?" After I used it, I did not nuke the bathroom, I quickly washed my hands and left. But as I was heading back to my seat something caught my eye. A girl was pacing around the hall the bathrooms occupied. She was muttering about something. Though what caught my eye was the chained black robe she was wearing.

"Who are you?" She visibly jumped when she noticed someone else was here.

"Um… I'm no one special." Even though she said that I could tell she was on guard.

"I asked once, I won't ask again, who are you?" To prove my point I pulled out my blade and pointed it at her. She was literally shaking now.

"I told you I'm no one special."

"Well every time I see some one with that chained robe on, something bad happens. Are you with team Arcanite?" I was slowly getting closer. That way I'd be closer for what ever she was going to do.

With every word she said her voice just got weaker. "Maybe I am. Why do you want to know?"

"Well I simply want to get some information about your organization. Is that too much to ask?"

"I think so." And with that she dashed back while at the same time I dashed forward.

"What are you up to here?" At every word I swung the blunt edge of my sword at her trying to knock her down.

"I'm not allowed to tell. I have to go soon." Even in the midst of battle, you could still since her shyness. It made me wonder why she was even in the organization to begin with.

"Where do you think you're going?" I would have her against the wall in about thirty seconds. I just needed to keep her back a little longer.

"I have work to do. But I can give you a bit of information if you let me go."

"You can't bribe me into letting you go." In ten seconds she'd be caught. But then she turned around jumped against the wall and bounced off, right over my head. "You set me up?"

"Sorry, but I will give you the information anyways." She pulled out a small box and laid it on the round. After that she quickly started to run, but not before saying a few more words. "I'd use my grass type if I were you."

Before I could understand what she said the box burst open letting out so much water, it shouldn't have been possible. With the water came out a small dull blue jet; it had two dull clawed hands and two small mechanical feet. It has two mechanical purple eyes. It landed gracefully in the rapidly rising water. It was about four feet tall though that wasn't what worried me. The water was scaring the mess out of me.

"It's just water, it's just water." Even still the water was at my waist. The jet jumped into the water and started to jet towards me. "Shoot!" I quickly put my blade in the way to deflect the attack from me. Even though the deflection worked I was pushed back. "How strong is this thing that it could push me back?"

"Analysis, human seems to be of the earth element. Human also appears to have a mysterious aura about him, must investigate." It spoke in the same robotic voice the clawed machine talked in.

"So Arcanite made the other machine too?" That would make since. But why would they continuously make machines when their name implied a connection to magic? Every time I seemed to get an answer I got a new question.

"Mech tech: Ice claw." The machine froze its hand and put it into the ice. Four sharp blades of ice formed into the water and flew at me. I tried dodging to some success. I got away from the first three though the fourth made a gash right across my lower leg.

"It's just water. It's just water. I don't have time to panic now. Terra I need your assistance!" The verdant fox quickly jumped out of her pokéball just to land in a lot of water.

"Mark, are you okay?"

"Ya, but I can't move my leg right now. It feels like there are ice crystals in there." Sad thing is there probably was.

"I'll handle the machine." She started to throw her leaves at the machine which countered by diving in the water. "That won't save you." She quickly dived into the water to get the machine.

"Poké tech: Whirlpool." The jet started spinning in the water making a small whirlpool. And though it was small and the water was only about three feet deep, it has a huge effect. The whirlpool was easily pulling us in and we couldn't pull free.

"Terra where are you?"

"I'm in front of you."

"Move a bit k?" She quickly obeyed swimming to the side a bit and the moment she was out of the way I threw my blade into the water. The force of the throw plus the pulling power of the whirlpool pulled the sword to the mech at impossible speeds. I closed my eyes at the sharp noise of tearing metal. When I looked back the machine was sinking into the water, obviously destroyed. I sighed and returned my pokémon. Right before I left though I decided to get the box. I was going to study it and see if my theory about these strange boxes were correct.

I didn't notice the machine reforming as I left.

Scene change

By the time I got everyone else already had their matches. Alisa had a single battle against some kid and completely wiped them. Mint and Michael were teamed together in another double battle. The only problem they had based off what I heard was that they kept hitting the other. Joey had a single two on two battle that didn't last long, so I was told, and I was lucky enough to get a pass; though I think it had more to do with my father's string pulling then luck.

"Hey Mark." I turned to see Felix standing by me obviously worried. "What took you so long to get back, and why are you soak and wet?"

"Some kids tried to gang me so I would get eliminated. One of them had a really strong water type but Terra handled it easily. I guess some one's rumor about me being a legendary fighter is still spreading."

I turned my eye over to Joey who just laughed and waved it off. "Don't worry, I'm sure you handled it well, though did you leave the poor idiots down in the hallways?"

I smirked a bit, though no one saw it. "You could say that."

Round one of the tournament was over though; truthfully I was having doubts if this tournament was going to be normal like it is suppose to be.

P-o-V change

The cloaked girl was looking over the water filled hall, looking for her Mobius mech. "I guess he took it with him. That was my favorite mech too." She, like Mark, had no clue it was still on its search.

So that is the end of chapter nine! I hope you liked it, and remember to tell me if I made a mistake or if you see a way for me to make it better.


	10. Plight of a Maiden

Sorry people thus took so long but my computer crashed and burned. Please read and review. Also Sorry people I typed the last chapter a bit off. Mark isn't really scared of the water like I made him out to be, sorry Magnus.

Chapter ten: Plight of a Maiden

I woke up at about seven. I had some weird dream where I was in some kind of fantasy land. Everything there was beautiful. A lot of places had locks around them so I couldn't go in a lot of the places. But there were three places open. I went first to a cave that made me feel welcome and happy even though it was quite dark. There inside was a young man who was polishing his sword. The little light there was in the cave was coming from him. With every beat his heart made the light moved. It was almost like this cave was a part of him.

Next I went to the beach where the sand sparkled like diamonds. The ocean water was beautiful and clear. Across the top of the water danced a young lady. She was skipping along as if she was a swan. It almost looked like she was dancing, and with every spin she did the water spun with her.

Finally I went to a small forest clearing. The grass was full and neat. It was such a vibrant green that it might have put emeralds to shame. There were plenty of different trees some of them in a different seasons. There in the middle was another young man was lying down. He looked so happy and peaceful there. Every time he took a breathe in the leaves moved and every breathe he breathed out the grass moved.

All of their places felt perfect to me though I could none of their attentions. But as I stayed in all of their locations I noticed that something was wrong with each of there homes. At the edge of the forest clearing shadows were lurking and watching the forest kid. The water girl had weird moving shapes in the water that seemed to be lurking after her. And in the cave there almost felt like there were monsters deep within waiting for a time where the cave child could be attacked. And sadly, I had the feeling none of them knew they were there.

But weird dream aside, I decided to get ready. Some how I knew today would be a big day.

Scene Change

We all were back at the tournament arena, where everything was going great, well at least for us. Joey and Felix got a tag team battle where they completely decimated their opponents. Alisa got a pokébrawl and easily won her match. Michael won his pokémon battles as well. It made me wonder though, what are the chances that all of my friends would be so good. Though the battles were interesting, especially the part where Alisa set her opponent ablaze and almost got disqualified, my mind wasn't actually there. I was thinking about something my mom use to tell me.

Flashback

I was ten years old this day. My mom was tucking me in to go to bed. Dad use to do it, that was until the day he died. He, like my mom, never told me what his job was. But there were a lot of rumors about him fighting some secret organization, something that started with arc. Well on to the flashback.

"Remember, Mint." My mom's voice was soft and light, almost like a summer breeze. "Someday you will find some people especially special like you. Remember to take care of them. They will be strong but fragile, just like your dad." I was puzzled and I didn't know what she was talking about. But she kept on talking, like I understood it all. "Follow what your dreams tell you. They will help you keep them safe."

Flashback End

The next day I met my kirlia, even though I couldn't catch her. It was also the day my mom died. But before I could go on thinking though, I was shaken by Alisa.

"Mint, it's your turn." In my thinking I wasn't paying attention of course but when I did look at the board, let's just say I was surprised. It said my match was against Mark. I looked at him in which he gave a small smile before going down to the arena. Well there was no backing down, so I headed to the arena right after him.

When we both got to the stadium, he turned to me. "No holding back, okay?"

"Agreed." I replied. I let out my kirlia; she was my best pokémon and the one I met first, even though she wasn't my starter. He smiled as if he knew that would be my choice. He let out a leafeon.

"Well, let's get this started." We both quickly merged with our pokémon and ran at each other. Even though he had the advantage in a close up battle, he looked like he was weary. Then again I would be too since normally psychic types tried to stay away from the opponent. When we got to each other he swung his blade at me horizontally which I easily ducked under. I pushed my hand against his chest and used confusion which blew him back.

A lot of the crowd looked amazed that I would try such a bold move. I didn't see why it was so special, special based moves did the same amount of damage no matter where you where compared to the opponent. My strategy was to use my nature reflexes to dodge and to keep hitting him with my special attacks.

However, what surprised me was that he was smirking even though he had just taken a direct hit to the chest. He quickly regained his footing before dashing at me again, though I noticed that instead of holding the sword with two hands, like he normally did, he was holding it in one hand. When he swung I ducked it again just to have my hand knocked aside by his other hand.

"What?"

"Your strategy is too simple. Against someone else it might have worked, but that strategy is too simple to work effectively against me." With that he ran at me again and I was put on the defensive. Every swing of his sword was getting closer and I didn't want to put my hand out to attack afraid I'd get hit. I saw that the blade's edge was dull but I knew it would still hurt. I was getting pushed to the stages end and there was absolutely nothing I could do about.

I was about to just give up when I heard Felix call out. "Don't give up just because one idea failed. You can still win this match!" I took the words to heart right then and pushed my hands forward as quickly as I could before using confusion again. Even though the attack hit perfectly there were consequences. The blade hit my wrist right before my attack connected and it hurt a lot. It felt like my wrist had been snapped. However I somehow felt better. I guess it was because pokémon were use to taking damage but I think it was because I didn't give up even though I was scared.

"Nice hit, that was dead center." Mark was laughing even though I had hit him right in the chest. I actually felt a bit insulted until he started talking again. "I thought you were just going to give up after being pushed into the corner. I like it when they fight back. So what will you do now?"

My only answer was to raise my good hand and shout, "Magical Leaf!" The rainbow colored leaves flew at him quickly just to be cut up easily.

"Is that it? I know you're stronger than that!" With that he ran at me again. But this time I wouldn't be pushed back. I quickly charged a shockwave attack in my hand before shooting it at him. He tried to dodge it but the attack curved right towards him.

"I guess you forgot shockwave doesn't miss, Mark." He just smiled as the attack hit him head on. Then again he had a just reason for smiling; it didn't look like he had been hurt at all. What was this guy, a machine? He keep running at me and raised his sword, this time with both hands, I fired a magical leaf at him just for him to completely surprise everyone.

In one swift cut he sliced past the leaves which caused his blade to hit the ground. Then, using the momentum, he jumped into the air. If that wasn't enough be was descending incredibly fast right on me.

"Our battle ends here, Mint!" and with that he brought his blade and himself down on me. I closed my eyes getting ready for the impact just for it to never come. When I opened my eyes I noticed I was on the ground with him standing over me, his blade pointed towards my neck. "Do you concede defeat?" I nodded my head yes and with that the announcer called our match.

While we walked back to our seats I had to ask Mark a question. "How did I hit the ground?" I had just realized that the part of my body that had hit the ground was sore.

He smiled again before going on. "You got knocked over by the air pressure of my attack." With that he laughed before continuing on his way. I followed, slightly confused on how just the force of an attack could knock you down.

POV change

I smiled at the result of their battle. The sanctuary maiden had been a bit disappointing but the sword user had lived up to my expectations. I closed my laptop, which I had just got done using so I could rig up the next match. I was going to have fun tomorrow. I knew my match was next so I got up to head the arena while the announcer called my name. My opponent was named Marick.

He came to the arena cocky like he knew he was going to win. I loved a fun match, and I was hoping I would get one. I straightened up my pink hair before stepping into the arena. I heard the announcer announce it would be a pokébrawl, which was my favorite match type. I loved this match type so much because we, the trainers, got to do something.

"Sorry, little Lucy, but no girl has ever beaten me at a pokébrawl." My answer was to just smile. He let out a machoke before merging with it. "What's wrong to scared to pick a pokémon?" he said when I didn't let a pokémon out.

"I already fused with mine." I smiled while my voice came out soft and airy. He looked a bit surprised before igniting his hand with fire. He ran at me intending to end this early. I easily step sided the attack before breathing a small fire on his back. He jumped at the burning sensation that took over his body.

"What was that?" He kept trying to reach his back but unfortunately, machoke were normally muscle bound.

I answer in my soft sweet voice, "That was will-o-the-wisp. And this is shadow sneak." Before he could react my shadow dashed at him smashing his. He bent over in pain as if someone had punched him.

"Your using a ghost aren't you." My only answer was a smile. "Stop smiling!" He was getting annoyed, which meant my fun was ending now. He ran me with another fire punch.

I caught the blazing fist in my hand easily, shocking the crowd. I guess all girls were supposed to be physically weak. Then again the burn helped in the matter. I smiled one last time at him before twisting his arm and breathing the fire attack in his face again. He screamed, though I truthfully didn't think the attack hurt so much. Then again I must be used to it by now. He collapsed on the ground knocked out before I walked away, though not before slipping a rawst berry in his mouth.

Hopefully tomorrow's battle would be more fun.


	11. Dollhouse

Well I got a lot of inspiration, that plus I like this chapter. So I started early. Think of it as makeup for the long wait. Also, when I say cue the music, LISTEN xD

Chapter 11: Dollhouse

I sat there bored out of my mind as Alisa and Mint got done tag teaming their opponents.

"What's wrong Felix, bored?" It actually sounded like Joey was taunting, and I wanted to knock him out for it. We had been in the arena for about two hours watching impossibly boring and dumb matches. Was it so hard to remember fire was weak to water? Half of the people were like, "How did you water gun hurt my magby so much?"

"Stop taunting Felix, Joey. He might kill you the way he looks right now." _Shut up, Michael!_ I need a reason right now anyways. If I sat there for just a bit more time I would explode. In the two hours we had been here everyone else had gotten there battles while I sat up here bored out of my mind. I'm sad to say that Michael and Joey were entertaining me more. Pokémon were mysterious and powerful beings. How could they be so boring?

The announcer was getting ready to announce the next round, and if my name wasn't called I probably would have exploded. Mark and, the recently returned, Alisa noticed this and suddenly both need to go back a few seats, claiming they dropped something. The others were of course unaware. Thankfully the announcer had good news.

"And now we have the last match of the day! Are you ready people?" All of the people cheered including me. Either we were leaving or I was fighting and both sounded good to me. "Well the last match is between Lucy and Felix! And it's a full out pokébrawl." I actually flinched a bit at this. I saw how easily she beat that kid yesterday. I had the feeling she would be harder than the random kids we had been fighting. And to make it worse before I went down Mark stopped me first.

"Be careful. I think I know her from somewhere. Whoever she is, she's dangerous." Great Mark, just got to make me feel like I'm in danger didn't you.

When we both got to the arena the announcer started talking again. "In this battle, everyone can use as many pokémon as their bodies can handle! This will test not only the pokémon's limit but the trainers as well." I had to think it over. I thought I could handle two maybe three. But which three should I use?

"Remember to choose a primary. Otherwise your powers won't stay stable." I looked at Lucy a bit surprised. She simply smiled before adding, "I just know, trust me."

I already knew who would be my primary. Speed was my best attribute and Anna boosted it up a bit so I let out Anna. "I chose you as my primary." With that I taped her on the head and she merged with me. I felt the familiar yet weird sensation of a tail and two ears growing out of my body.

"I know you can do at least two. Come on Felix no holding back." I smiled back at Lucy. It was as if she knew I was stronger. I don't know why that made me happy though.

It was a choice between falling over my self half the time but being better at hand to hand combat or a giant strength boost. "Sorry Ditzy but I think I'll go with Sweetleaf this time. Sweetleaf I choose you…" But before I finished saying Lucy stopped me.

"Don't call a secondary. That would make it so a third would be useless." When I looked at her puzzled she just smiled and started explaining. "You primary gives you the most change right?" I nodded my head yes and she continued. "The primary gives you the highest boost and the secondary gives you the second highest boost right? Well, while calling a secondary will make that second pokémon's affect on you it would weaken the next pokémon's affect. You would be better off letting them both be secondary."

It made since though I needed one or answer. "Why call a primary then? You could just let them all be primary and you would be at an advantage right?"

She nodded her head no before explaining. "Having more than one primary could overload your body. Pokémon are naturally stronger than humans so the bracelets we use to merge with them limits there powers, just like a pokéball. The bracelet limits each pokémon more by how you rank them. You can only hold a single primary and a secondary with the rest not making much of a difference."

"Thanks." Who ever this Lucy was, she knew a lot. I tapped Sweetleaf on the head and she merged with me though I did feel a small bit of resistance. The way I looked now would have stunned me if I had seen my self.

My skin was now a deep brown with just a hint of green. There were five small buds around each of my wrists and six around my neck. There was also a small leaf, though no where near as big as Sweetleaf's, on my head. The fox tail and the ears didn't change too much, though they did look a bit browner. I was about to let out Ditzy but once again Lucy stopped me.

"Did you feel any resistance when you merged?" I nodded my head yes which made her frown, though not for long. "You can't merge with your next pokémon then." A frowned a bit and I could actually see a small trace of sympathy for me in her eyes, though I didn't know why. "If you feel any resistance when merging with one of your pokémon then that means your body is at its current limit. Trying to merge with another would harm you… or kill you and all of your pokémon." With that a lot of the people gasped and I looked at her in horror. How would she know that unless…

But she waved off my question before I got it out. "Let's do our match, and give me all you got!" She dashed at me and a smiled. Since she wasn't as fast as me, I'd have the advantage, which would have been true if she didn't disappear.

"What? Where did she go?" I heard a giggle behind me and that was all I needed to know. I turn around with a kick just for her to catch it easily. She gave me a smiled before she pointed her hand at my chest and blasted me away with a psybeam. I wish I could say I was like Mark and it barely hurt but that would have been a lie.

"Come on your stronger than that." I quickly got to my feet and ran at her. I could see her eyes widen a bit at my speed before she smiled. As I threw the punch she side-stepped easily giving her the advantage, or so she thought. I knew from yesterday that her preferred way of dodging was sidestepping. So I twisted my body before kicking her in the stomach. She stumbled back a few inches before disappearing again. I smirked before dashing to where she had been and turn.

"Swift!" The stars flew everywhere and, as I had predicted, hit her. "I knew you'd appear behind me. And with that I dashed again at her. This time she jumped but I had this covered as well. As I was passing under her I wrapped my tail around her leg before bringing her down. She cried out a bit, showing that the attack had hurt her before using razor leaf on her.

She rolled away from the attack before getting to her feet. "I guess there's no going easy on you." Now all of that sadness from earlier was gone. Now she was smiling brightly and so was I. I don't know why but I loved a good fight and the same could be said about her. "I guess I'll have to invite you into my dollhouse. What do you say?"

"Sure, show me all you got." I didn't know how much I would regret those words.

Music for battle: Rozen Maiden Full Opening 2

She smiled again before making a doll appear in her hand. More specifically, it was a slightly worn, brown teddy bear. She smiled before throwing it at me. Even though I was just going to knock it aside, my body forced me to move to the side, which was good because the doll came to life and jumped at me.

"What the!" I tried to dodge it again but it was too fast. It hooked itself to my leg and I could feel my energy draining away. I quickly reached down and ripped the doll from my leg before throwing back at her.

Now it was her turn to smile. "Aw you don't like this doll?" With that two more appeared, one on each hand. All three of the dolls ran at me and now I was jumping back. I used a swift attack knocking the dolls back. But they just got up again and rushed me again. "Dolls don't feel pain, what will you do Felix?"

"Destroy them then!" I shot a razor leaf attack at the dolls. Two of them dodged but the third took the full hit, sad thing being that I wished the attack had missed. A pokémon floated out of the destroyed bear smiling at me. It was grey and looked like a stitched together doll. The two things I noticed most were the bright red eyes and the zipper mouth. It launched itself at me along with the other two dolls and I wanted to run.

But somehow I got the courage to face up to the dolls. I threw out another razor leaf catching all three of them. The other two dolls got ripped up releasing the same weird pokémon. The One I knocked out first looked a bit hurt but kept on smiling.

"Do you like my dolls Felix?" While trying to avoid the doll like pokémon I shouted out the obvious answer. "Too bad!" Lucy said with a smile. "There's more to come." The pokémon were forcing me back away from her until suddenly the first one I destroyed went back to its shredded doll, just now it was fixed. I looked at the other dolls to see them repairing themselves.

"What is this?" The first doll was back together jumping at me again. That was when I realized that sometimes instinct was better than thinking sometimes. It was like the two pokémon I was merged with were telling my body what to do. I dashed at the first doll and used a razor leaf attack right in its face. As the doll was ripping the pokémon flew out and dashed at me while floating. I snapped my teeth at it and a small purplish jaw flew at the pokémon and bit it.

"What!" Now it was Lucy's turn to be astonished. I then realized I had just used the bite attack. But her surprise melted away into a bigger smile. "I was scared you wouldn't be able to get past them." The knocked out pokémon turned into a black light before going back to her. The other two dolls dashed me just for me to razor leaf them. I turned my body and hit them both with my tail knocking them back. I used the bite attack knocking on of them out. The other one tried to dash at me but I used bite on it too knocking it out.

"I didn't know I could use bite." She smiled again at me before answering.

"Of course, you're just like a pokémon now. Now let's see how deep you can get into my dollhouse!" With that three of the dolls appeared though only two were brown. The middle one was reddish in color and looked a bit more sinister.

"I'm not scared of your dolls!" The three dolls dashed at me and I used razor leaf again. But the red one smiled before breathing out small balls of blue fire that easily burned past my attack. I stepped back in surprise giving the dolls time to latch on to me. While on was bad having three on was torment. It was like getting drowned in a wave of negative emotions, and they were stealing my strength. My sight was going blurry but before I gave up I heard Joey call out to me.

"Don't give up now! You promised me we'd fight at the end of the tournament. You can beat her, trust yourself and your pokémon!" And Joey's word stirred up something strong in me. I guess this was the feeling pokémon got when their trainers cheered them on. I surrounded myself it stars before hitting my self with the attack. The attack not only knocked off the dolls but it also destroyed them. It would have done more but the stars just flew through them.

"These dolls, are ghost?" Lucy nodded her head yes before pointing at me. The doll pokémon all dashed at me. I used the bite attack at the one that had been in the red doll but one of the others took the hit. The red one laughed before breathing that attack at me. I tried dodging but it connected with my tail easily scorching the fur and making me yelp out. It hurt so badly. I turned and used razor leaf at the pokémon before they could get at me. They both fainted before going back to their owner. I was getting the feeling these dolls were actually a part of her. And I also had the feeling that she had a lot more.

"Felix, you can't fight them off forever!" This time when she made the dolls three red ones came out and dashed me, but instead of engaging them I dodged all three and ran at their owner. She didn't expect it and let me get a hit right into her stomach. She flew back a bit but I wasn't done yet. I used a swift attack which collided painfully into her. I looked back at the dolls and saw that they were dashing at me even faster than before.

"I can't keep fighting these dolls!" I surrounded my self in a swift attack before dashing at Lucy again. They tried to use that weird fire move but the stars reflected the attacks. As an added bonus the stars also shredded the dolls as I ran by them. When I got close enough to her, I sent the stars at her. This time she looked a bit panicked since she still hadn't recovered from my last attack. This is also where I learned that the opponent's instincts were just as dangerous to me as mine were to her.

A giant beam of rainbow energy rushed at me knocking me right into the chest. The last psybeam had hurt but this one was much more powerful. Before I fainted I realized she had been holding back so we could enjoy out battle more. Even though it had hurt I still fainted with a smile.

POV Change

I had won the match and everyone was clapping because of how good the match had been. It had been fun, though I didn't think he would be so stronger. I went to the bathroom as soon as the match was called to rip the power limiter I had on my shoulder. It had been burning into my shoulder as soon as I released that last psybeam. The biggest down side to a power limiter was accidentally exceeding it. I had used sixty percent of my strength when I had only set it on fifty. Felix was good, and some of his friends were probably stronger.

As I walked out I walked past the sword user, Mark, who was looking at me suspiciously. I didn't have much time left based off the look in his eyes. Soon he would realize I was the girl from before, though I could just hack the system again to give me a bit more time.


	12. Royale

Okay, after a lot of stupidity and hold backs (and a few video games xD) I am back to typing. I'll be trying to double update this story before going to Stepping Up, my other story so sorry again for the long wait.

Also my typing style has changed a bit. Now when I do a POV change I'll include whose POV it is taking so that no one will get confused.

Chapter: 12 Royale

I was up in the middle of the night on my laptop. Alias, Felix, and Mint were all sleep which was good. I was not looking at porn, despite what others may think. I was currently looking at everyone's match ups for tomorrow. It may be seen as cheating to other people but to me it was a fair. Though what I was seeing was confusing to say the least.

While I was looking something or someone was changing the matchups. And not by random either. I watched as the mysterious entity placed me, Alisa, Joey, and Mark all in the same match. And the battle type was a royale.

"Darn is someone hacking the tournament?" I had been on it yesterday and watched as a few matches were changed though I didn't pay much attention to it. But from what I saw someone obviously was trying to get us to eliminate each other. The problem was who could I tell? Alisa would rip my head off if she found out what I was doing. Mint and Joey would be too depressed about how sure they would be eliminated. That only left Mark… well at least he won't rip of my head right?

Scene Change

The next tournament battle was about to happen. I had told Mark about it yesterday though he couldn't do anything about it. But the look in his eyes made it look like he knew exactly who was behind this though he didn't let me in on it of course. So, now that someone else knew, all I had to do is come up with a strategy to win this.

POV Change: Mark

Now that I knew the matches were being changed at that someone was trying to eliminate us I knew who exactly was to blame. It was that girl that beat Felix, Lucy. She obviously didn't want all of us out though; well that wasn't her goal anyways. She just wanted to distract me from being on her trail, something that would have succeeded if Michael had not let me in on the secret. After that we hacked the system again to see what the grand prize was. What I saw both scared and excited me at the same time. It was an energy core, a special orb that could just about any secondary characteristic to any pokémon. They were made in the Shinto region by nature though they were extremely rare. If she was in Team Arcanite like I thought she was then this could be a bit of trouble.

Now I had a small problem. Did I eliminate everyone else or did I just leave the match and hunt down Lucy? Well let's just say I was going to go get some experience for my pokémon.

POV Change: Michael

It would be time for the match in a few moments. I knew I was the weakest out of the four of us going in. But it did help that I knew most of their pokémon. Joey had a riolu and a dratini as far as I knew. I knew all of Alisa's pokémon though she knew all of mine too. I knew Mark had a leafeon and a nincada though I wish I knew what his other two were. Soon we were all in the arena and I could feel the tension and Excite meant. The crowd knew that we were all friends, of a sort, and that we had all done really well. We all knew it would be a pokébrawl battle royale. Who ever our hacker was, she knew how to make a good show.

"Okay everyone ready?" The announcer said. "Everyone can use only one pokémon so choose very carefully!" We all nodded and through out our pokéballs at the same time. Mark sent out his leafeon. Alisa sent out her prinplup while Joey sent out his riolu. I throw out my kadabra which meant that all of us were using our starters. We all quickly fused with our pokémon and did a number of things. Joey rushed at Mark, who rushed at alias, who rushed at Joey. I would have had hurt feelings if this didn't help me out. As long as they stayed away I was good. I started to walk around the edge of the field using a special attack combination that Felix had help me make.

POV Change: Mark

The two were stronger than they looked. Alisa movements were perfectly graceful and fluid while Joey's hits were a bit sloppy but carried a lot of power behind them. Somewhere along the line my sword had been knocked away which just left me with my fists. However, I was just as good with my fist as I was with my sword. The thing that worried me was Michael though. He was walking around the arena doing something though I couldn't tell since my attention was on the two in front of me.

"Force Palm!" Alisa and I both dodged back as Joey let out his attack on the ground, a hit that mostly shattered the ground we had been standing on. However while doing the attack he was vulnerable, something me and Alisa took advantage of. I sent a razor leaf attack while alias shot out a water pulse. The mixed attack knocked Joey back not only drenching him but also cutting him up.

"Now it's your turn1" I quickly turned and caught Alisa's metal Claw attack before it landed. I then twisted her arm up before kicking her in the stomach, easily sending her back, and then turned to Michael. Something wasn't right. He was just walking around the stage letting that weird yellow light. I was about to attack him when I took a force palm to the back. The attack left me momentarily stunned which didn't help. I turned to see Joey back from me as alias attacked him. At guess they didn't believe in fighting someone who was down just like me. Though it was honorable it was risky seeing as it would give me time to recover.

The fighting keep on about five more minutes with the crowd cheering wildly. I could even hear Mint and Felix above them all. It was an awesome battle with us blocking and countering every attack. I quickly side-stepped a water pulse from Alisa before jumping back from Joey's earth breaking force palm. I had a small sense of dread though as if this all could go south any moment.

I looked back at Michael to see him still walking around the arena however he was close than before. The strange light was still coming from his hand though I couldn't tell what it was exactly. I quickly sent a razor leaf at his direction. He didn't pay it any attention even though it looked like it hurt. What ever he was doing, he was putting his all into it.

I turned back to Alisa and Joey to see them in a fierce hand to hand combat. The advantage was on Alisa's with her being more fluid than he was. She said, "Joey you have a lot better since last time, though you can't beat me!" With that she spun away from his force palm attack. Then she jumped into the air charging a whirlpool attack. I was actually a bit awed at the size of the attack. I smirked though she had just proved my thoughts about her. She was a chosen just like Felix. She just knew how to hide the changes to her body.

I saw Joey brace himself for the whirlpool which came down at him with inhuman speed. The crash of water was almost like a roar. The after effects of the water easily flooded the stage. Two things immediately stuck out to me. One was the fact the Joey had survived the powerful attack. The second one was the scarily eerie lights that were in the water. Because of how the stage was built the water didn't just run out which sucked for me, since I disliked water. The lights were what were causing me goose bumps. They were all around the places that Michael had walked! And now he was finally done.

"Now it is my time to shine! Mark, Alisa, and Joey I am sorry but the spot light is mine now. Felix helped me make this move and now you will feel its wrath." The lights started to move slowly through the water towards us, though I was sure that it would have been advancing on us with out the water. All three of us instinctively back away from the lights right into the middle of the stage. The lights started to come out of the water. It looked like a giant aurora, it shining and eerie bright yellow and purple. It looked like something a coordinator would use and I just knew that Felix was behind the move.

"Now time for my best move, an attack that no one can survive… Lightning Cloud!" As soon as the words were said the light lights in the aurora shined horrifically. The lights turned into lightning bolts and flew at us. I pointed my hand at my sword and it flew to me quickly. I quickly got into my defense stance for the worse. It was worse than I could even imagine. The attacks hit hard and fast and if my sword wasn't special it would have snapped easily. I could even imagine how it felt to Alisa and Joey. The lightning bolts left no room to counter or even see. I hated to say it but I was useless. Eventually the lightning stopped coming. Even though I was aching all over I knew Michael had held the power of the attack back to make sure we were safe.

"Sorry people but the show doesn't end here!" And with that Michael put his hands together and the purple part of the aurora flew at us causing a giant explosion. From outer space it would have looked like a giant purple beacon had been lit. From inside the blast we were surrounded in a fierce psychic aura. The attack stung and burned and there was nothing I could do about it. Gravity was being ignored as the attack smashed and squeezed us while lifting us into the air. And finally after what felt like an eternity the aura exploded send everyone including Michael flying!

POV Change: Felix

Everyone in the audience, including me, were stunned. When I had made the move with Michael it had been no where near that strong!

"Felix you though Michael that move?" I looked at Mint before nodding. "What a strong move, too bad everyone will try to copy it now."

"No one else ever could." Mint looked at me puzzled before I continued. "Only Michael could ever use that move. It would take a pure genius to make it right."

"But Michaels a…"

"No quite. Personality wise, Michael is the biggest idiot I've ever seen. But mentally, Michael is legendary in his own right. Before I got her I was always called the genius of our school, but Michael would make me look like a complete fool. If I tried to use that move, it would blow up in my face within ten seconds."

"But why is it so important that you have to be so smart?"

"Well Mint, if you tried to use that move without being able to perfectly monitor and control every part, it would electrocute you to near death. I could only make the move if I had his pokémon though I couldn't control it. Michael though, he can control the move almost perfectly. The only problem is that it takes him so long to use it."

"So Michael is that smart?"

I smiled before nodding. "Michael is in a league of his own. If he would realize that he doesn't just have to use nerd pokémon and could use what he likes, he would get a lot better." We both looked back at the arena where no one was moving. A barrier had been placed up right before the attack exploded to protect the audience, which was good. That attacked would have knocked out every person ad pokémon here. The announcer walked to all of the m before calling the judgment.

"No one is able to battle. None of these four will move on to the next round!"

Well, I hope the chapter was good. Sorry for the long wait and please review xD


	13. Beginning of the End

Well college was a bum but now it is over… for now Dx. So till then I'll be updating as much as I can xD.

Chapter 13: Beginning of the End

Mark's POV

I was racing towards the pokémon arena as fast as I could go. _Man if only I was Felix right now, I would have been there three minutes ago._ With the help of Michael's hacking skills I found out that Lucy was hacking the tournament to make it fit her needs. We also found out that Lucy was a part of Team Arcanite. I also found out why Team Arcanite was so determined to win this tournament. The prize was an enigma orb. Enigma orbs are powerful jewels that can grant any pokémon what ever special characteristic it wanted. It only worked once but there were so many evil things you could use it for. I couldn't even stop the horrible flood of thoughts going through my head. Images of already powerful pokémon getting such crazy abilities were racing through my head. However three abilities worried me the worse: overpowered, aruaratic manipulation, and hidden personality. These three abilities could grant a pokémon near invincibility if it just had one. Of course it would take a pokémon at least five years to truly master such a powerful ability but still…

I was almost there when I felt a weird presence. It was alive yet… not. Under normal circumstances I would have investigated but right now Lucy was the more pressing matter. I got to the entrance to the arena right when Lucy was about to walk. I push off the ground in a powerful jump, landing in front of Lucy with my sword pointing at her.

"Hello Mark. I was wondering when you would get here. I was about to give up on you and go in but it seems you have made it."

"Why would you wait here for me?"

She giggled a bit before she said, "I really love video games." She turned away from me leaving me a bit confused. What did video games have to due with the matter at hand? Before I could ask she began to speak up again, "You know how the villain always gives the hero a chance to stop him, even when it would be extremely stupid. I wanted to give you a chance to get here on time." She gave me a small smile as she turned back to me. "And you seem to play the role of hero well." I gave her a puzzled look which just got another giggle out of her. "You're kind of funny. Not in the joking way, just in the way you act. I wish we could have met under better term, we could have been friends. "

"Well I'm sorry but I have to stop you!"

She giggled again before continuing. "I'm sorry but I can't let you stop me. I have a job to do." With that I ran at her with my sword ready to strike with its dull edge. She jumped in the doing a back flip so that she was behind me. I twisted so I could defend but she never attacked. She smiled sadly before she started to walk into the arena. "Sorry but this puppet will have to play her part." I tried to run at her but another figure appeared out of nowhere. Her hair glistened blue and she had beautiful red eyes, though you would never here me say that out loud. She looked a lot like Lucy though they had different hair and eye colors.

"Lucy… hurry so we can go, we don't want to cause any unnecessary trouble. " Her voice was soft and sweet just like Lucy's. I had the feeling she would be just as dangerous as Lucy. "Remember Lucy, we have to do the second part of the plan soon, so hurry up." I recoiled after hearing that. There was a part two?

"I'm sorry but I have to take you down." And with that I ran at her, sword in hand of course.

Boss Music: Mysterious Figure (Kingdom Hearts BBS music)

I ran at her with my sword up. She in turn took up a weird fighting stance that had her hands in front of her. The weird thing though was that instead of fist she held her hands as if they were claws. I paid little attention to that, though that would prove to be an error. Before I could try swinging my sword she was right in front of me with her 'claws' at my neck.

"You don't have a pokémon fused with you… I'll give you the time you need…" I stared at her a bit before stepping back and letting out my leafeon. If that hit had connected without being merged… "That's better. You need to be more careful. Don't be reckless with your life… you only get one." With that we both entered our fighting styles. She made the first move again she was running so fast, though now with Terra being a part of me I could better react. I back stepped out of range and swung my sword at her. She ducked in reason before opening her mouth and literally blowing a blue and gold fire at me. I quickly put my blade between me and the attack.

"You're using a dragon type?" I knew people who fused with dragon types had the most changes. Most didn't try to fuse with them though since it was normally painful the first few times. In fact some people even died. "How are you going to call me reckless when you're fusing with a dragon type?" She shrugged before running at me again. _Why is she so darn fast? _

"Dragonbreath…" She breathed that weird fire at me again forcing me to block yet again. I saw her coming towards me while I was blocking just for me to smile. In my fighting style there were three stances: speed, power, and wisdom. The wisdom stance was his favorite. I planted my feet into the ground before trusting the flat of my blade, the part I was currently blocking with, and smashing it into, the shock of the impact along with the momentum of her running causing her to fly back. She quickly recovered and attacked again just for it to happen again. "Wha…"

I pulled the sword closer to me and better planted my feet into the ground. Though the wisdom stance was slow and not too powerful, countering a more powerful enemy was its purpose. She ran at me again with her claws out-stretched just for me to block the attack and counter it again. No matter what she did her attacks were stopped.

"What is this? I seem to not be able to get an attack in. So your fighting style focuses on blocking all attacks?" With that she ran at me again. But right before the attack she shifted her axis and got behind me before I could notice. She was about to rack me across the back with her claws when I turned just as quick as she had been moving to block the attack. I slide back a bit before I started to lunge at her with quick attacks. The attacks, though obviously lacking power, were fast and unpredictable. "How frustrating…" she said as she back away from my range. "However, now that I know your speed I can match it as well." It then accorded to me that she was most likely the analytical type… perfect. She dashed at me and we started a swordplay, me with my sword and her with her claws. After doing nothing but matching attacks we both came in for a final hit.

"My power is higher than yours, so even if you can match my speed you're going down." I smiled once again before shifting my feet and put all the power I could into my attack. The result was that I knocked her off balance.

"Game over…" And with that I shifted from power to speed mode. Even though she was fast, she couldn't recover before I started cutting at her. I was of course not aiming to kill though that didn't mean it wouldn't hurt. However I saw a small glint in her eyes, a fire that said she wasn't going to give up. I quickly changed to wisdom form bright before a flamethrower attack burst from her mouth. _Oh my… if that had hit me…_

"No, the first half of the game just ended. Now we get to the good part. Dragon dance…" Suddenly a fierce red and blue aura erupted from her. It was fierce and quite a show to look at. She quickly ran at me just for me to get into speed mode to counter her. However, my attack was no where near fast enough to block hers. I flew back as she hit me with the back of her hand. "You use a fighting style that fuses three others correct?" I tried to keep my face still though the look in her eyes told me she knew my secret. "The movements of your feet showed me the secret to your fighting style."

"Even if you know what I'm doing can you stop it?" She responded by smiling before running at me. I quickly got back into wisdom form to counter her attack just for her to switch her axis again and get behind me. This time I wasn't fast enough to block behind me. Her claws ripped into my back easily but before any real damage was done she pulled back. "You spared me?"

"I hate killing people…besides the battle is over. You have no more tricks to beat me."

I smiled as the cuts on my back began to quickly feel thanks to Terra's influence. "Sorry but I haven't even used Terra's power…" With that I stomped on the ground just for me to sink into it. I heard her gasped before I came out the ground right under her. She jumped back which played right into my hands. I sent a razor leaf at her which forced her to block. Next I combined my blade with Terra's secret power attack before swinging it at her. She ducked and tried to counter just for her legs to buckle under her.

"What the…" I quickly brought the back of my blade down her just for her to block and try to attack. I dashed back just in time. She ran at me again just for me to use quick attack to get to her first. Her eyes widened as I struck her with a secret power enhanced strike. Her body buckled under her this time leaving her on the ground. "You're good; you obviously have spent a lot of time practicing with your leafeon. I can't use just fifty percent on you." I recoiled as she reached to her shoulder and pulled off a limiter.

"Darn you have a limiter on? I guess there's no more joking around."

... Mother Gaia, I beseech you...  
... Be the courage of my enemy like a feeble leaf in the tempest...  
... Be their sight filled with the horrors of their heart...  
... Be their hearing numb like the void...  
... And be your wrath the force of my attack...

"What are you doing… is that a curse." For the first time she started to panic. Before she could react a bright brown aura burst from the ground, surrounding her in its horrendous power. She tried to fight it but no human could resist the power of the earth. When the aura finally left, she fell to the ground and her eyes slowly beginning to fall dark from the curse. They were the eyes of someone trapped in terror. She started to scream and I walked up to her so I could knock her just for her to lash out at me.

"How did she?" She began attack at me wildly again.

"I won't let you get Lucy you monster!" I recoiled at this. My curse was meant to trap them in their greatest fear. But if her greatest fear was watching someone else die then… _Shot, how much bad luck can you get? The one kind of person who this curse back fires on is the one I need to beat most._ Her attacks were crazy and random. I couldn't risk getting close to her but no matter what I did she chased me down.

'Master' I could hear Terra in my head. 'We need to break her free. She's crazy in this form. If this goes on…' Even though the situation was serious I had to laugh a bit. She was picking up his habit of stopping midsentence now. However I quickly got back into the mood of the battle as the crazed girl continued to attack. I quickly blocked an attack from her and countered blowing her back. However, every time I countered she would just get back up ad dash at me again. _What is she a freaking berserker? _ I could her Terra laughing in my head though she too quickly got serious as another attack game at us.

"GO AWAY!" She was growing more crazed now. An intense heat began to build in her mouth before it flew at me in the form of a flamethrower attack. The power of the attack swept me of my feet knocking me down. She was about to jump on me before I heard another voice chanting.

…Beautiful seas I beg of thee…

…May the darkness that clouds her heart be still…

…May the terrors of her mind fade away…

And may the scars on her heart heal…

I soft blue aura slowly came from the figure and surrounded the dragoness. She started to fight it but then suddenly let the power take over her. The terror in her eyes slowly was washed away by the power of the watery aura around her. The mysterious dragon girl feel to the ground panting as the other girl ran to me.

"Shish, you can't be almost dying on us. What would the people do if they found you dead outside the arena?" _I know that voice…_ I looked up to see none other than Alisa leaning over me. She gave me a smile before grabbing me and pulling me up. "You better be happy I beat that information out of Michael."

Before I could say something I heard a loud roar of cheering coming from the arena. I could also hear the announcer's voice, "And we have a winner, Lucy from Izumo town!" We both faulted at what the announcer said.

"Lucy has won… then it is time for part two to begin." She stood up wobbling a bit before offering us a small smile. "I'm sorry but this is how things must be." We both turned around as a loud rumbling was heard. A gigantic machine broke from the forest heading towards the arena. "Sorry Mark and Alisa… but can we borrow your pokémon?"

And my first ever cliffhanger! xD Don't worry I'll be updating again soon since I am on my break. Please review if you see too many typos or a few grammar errors. Also tell me anyways you think the story can be improved so I can implement them. Remember, I can't get better if you don't tell me where I messed up.


	14. Invasion

Well, as you can see… I'm abusing my break xD So here is another update xD. Also unless otherwise said, when a chapter starts it is in Felix's POV

Chapter 14: Invasion

"Darn it they keep coming." Michael and I were fighting off a lot of machines. They were every where; some had claws while others had these weird laser things that could zap your pokémon right out of you. However, the most infuriating thing was that every defeated pokémon was getting captured by the machines and being taken somewhere else. Of course none of my pokémon were gone. Ditzy was a much better fighter than I thought she would be. No matter what attack came her way, she could dodge it.

"Darn, your buneary is good." And with that both I and Michael jumped back as another laser was fired at us. "Felix I think we should follow those capture machines. Staying here isn't helping us any."

"But what about the other people? We can't just leave them!"

"Well we won't be helping them if we get our pokémon taken. Besides if we can find where they take the pokémon then we can give them back to them."

"O…Okay." I took one last look at all the struggling trainers before following one of the leaving capture robots.

Mark's POV

"What… just… happen?" Both Alisa and I were on the ground beaten. If it had just been me defeated it would have been okay since I was already tired, but Alisa was in perfect health. The man who had just beaten us was currently helping the dragoness to her feet.

"You okay Lacey?" She nodded her head before looking at us sadly.

"Sorry Mark… Alisa, we need to take your pokémon for a while." Both of our eyes widen as she knelt at took our pokémon. We both tried struggling but it was if a ghostly force was holding us down. The man obviously responsible had purple long hair that covered his eyes. The thing I couldn't understand was his aura… there wasn't one.

"I'll get you when I get back up…" Alisa screamed out. She was obviously crying by the way her voice was breaking.

"Don't worry little miss. You'll get your pokémon back soon." His voice was also eerie… as if no emotions existed inside of him. "We just need a small bit of their power. Lacey, can you still fight? It seems my machines have picked up a small problem." While he was saying this he was using some weird machine on his arm. Despite how mad I was, I had to be at least a bit glad about getting this information.

"No I can't fight right now. You'll have to handle this Pyre. I'll make sure the machines run smoothly." He nodded before giving her the machine on his arm.

"I'll be back as soon as possible." And with that he left while I filed away the information I just obtained.

Joey's POV

"Oh come on! How many robots do I need to fight?" This was getting rather annoying with all these machines.

"I'm not cut out for this." And with that Mint feel down leaving me to fight alone against the machines. Most of the people were defeated and those of us who were still up were scattered, though the machines were not trying to kill us. They seemed to want our pokémon, not like that made me feel better.

"Come on Mint we need to find the others. There's no way they went down, especially Mark and Alisa. Those two are on a different level." Min nodded her head and got up to her feet. "We should follow those capturing machine things. They look a bit suspicious. "Mint just nodded before we both went to follow the machines.

Michael's POV

"Darn, I always thought I would love to play a video game in real life. But if this is what it would really be right then I think I'll change my wish." These machines wouldn't stop fighting us. It had been going smoothly when a robot came out and tried to ambush me. If Felix hadn't have been so fast I would have went down easily. After that we were being attacked by robots every thirty seconds. "Darn it, at least let me hum the FF victory theme when I beat one of you!"

"Michael shut up! I'm trying to concentrate on dodging." I felt bad about this though. I could tell I was holding him down. It wasn't that I wasn't useful, it was just that I was moving way too slow. If he wasn't always helping I had the feeling he would have been there by now.

"Why are you still here with me? You could have been there already…"

"Michael just shut up. If I wanted to leave you, believe me, you would have been left. Now stop whining and come on." I looked around to see that all of the robots around us had been destroyed. Most people would be happy to see all the robots dead but it just made me feel worse.

After about five more minutes of following the machines we got to a… even bigger machine. "Well Michael," Felix said, "I think we're finally here."

"Ya, now let's save everyone's pokémon!" And with that Felix and me ran into the giant machine, not knowing we were being pursued.

Joey's POV

"I hate playing leader." Most of the people in the arena were now running with me and Mint. They were more of an annoyance than anything. Really, ten people can't grab on to you every time a shadow moves.

"But I think you are doing a good job." I laughed even though the situation was obviously not funny. Almost everyone here in our 'party' had lost all of their pokémon to the machines. Those that did have some of theirs refused to right out of fear of losing their pokémon. That meant, of course, that Mint and I had to do all the fighting.

"Hey Mint," I said, "have you noticed that every time a pokémon gets captured the machines that capture them go to the same spot?"

"Now that you mention that, you're right!"

I turned around to the people following me. "Hey people do you want your pokémon back?" Almost everyone shouted yes. Those that didn't shout nodded their heads. "Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" And with that everyone started running after Mint and me as we ran towards where we believed our pokémon would be.

Mark's POV

Me and Alisa were still on the ground. Even though the person who was holding us down was gone we still couldn't move. It was almost as if we had no energy left in our bodies.

"This really sucks…"

"I know. Do you want to see your pokémon?" We both quickly used what energy we had to look at the voice, which belonged to none other than Lucy.

"What do you want!" shouted Alisa. Even though I was much calmer, I had to agree with her.

"It's simple." She said softly. "I'll take you to your pokémon." With that she started to glow a soft purple light before touching both of us. Instantly both of us were completely healed: no cuts, or bruises or even fatigue was on us. "Now follow me… your pokémon are waiting for you." She turned from us and started to walk towards the giant machine with us following behind her.

Michael's POV

"This place is huge…" was all I could say. Felix and I were wandering around inside the machine. There were a few machines but they were scattered and not that hard to defeat.

"Tell me about it. We're almost there Michael but let's take a five minute break just to make sure we're at our best condition." I smiled knowing exactly what he was doing. He knew I wasn't the most fit person and that all of this running around was burning me out. I closed my eyes as my mind started to drift to that first day of training.

!Flashback!

I was sitting down on the ground frustrated. No matter how much I tried I couldn't pull off what Felix had just done. How could he bond more to his pokémon than I could? He had his pokémon for only a week or so and I had mine for years, and yet he could merge with his pokémon better. It didn't help that I saw him talking to his pokémon on the beach. It wasn't like my conversations with my kadabra, which were a bit strained and hard to understand. His conversation was just like he was talking to another person. I was jealous and I wanted that!

"Felix I challenge you right now!" I yelled startling Felix and his eevee." He looked a bit panicked though when he saw who it was he smiled.

"Oh it's you Michael. You scared me man." With that he started to laugh along with his eevee. Where a true friend would have laughed with him, the noise made me bitter. So I did the only thing I could think of to stop the horrid noise.

"Shut up!" Felix stopped laughing and looked at me a bit funnily, which just made me madder. "You don't understand anything. I've trained with my kadabra since it hatched! I've had this pokémon for five years trying to bond with him and yet you do it in one hour!" Felix tried to say something but I cut him off, my voice growing louder. "No stop talking. I don't want to here what you have to say. You're one of those people that look down on others and think you're all that. Well you're not! I can smash you in a second. So let's stop the chatter and fight right now!"

Even though I expected him to be mad he just shook his head sadly before turning around. "I won't battle you Michael. You wouldn't have a chance of winning right now…"

If anything that made my anger boils over. "So what, you think I'm not worth your precious time!"

"No, I don't ant to fight you right now because you're mad. You won't be battling at your best right now." I ran at him now completely over the edge in anger just for his eevee to jump between me and him. She was snarling at me, something that looked oddly scary even though eevee were normally cute.

I keep looking at the eevee, wondering did I want to fight them when my anger came back full flood. "Well you get no choice in the matter. Arcadia take your position!" As I said it my kadabra burst from its pokéball ready to fight.

"Anna this fight is all yours." He was about to turn from me again when his eevee turned and started to yelp at him. Of course he perfectly understood the fox. "You're right Anna. I'll have to battle him correctly if I want to get through to him. Fine Michael I'll fight you. Anna use quick attack!" The fox yelped at his command before dashing at me with blinding speed.

"Arcadia, use shock wave!" The psychic type nodded before making the small ball of electricity and sending it at the fox.

"Dodge under the kadabra." I laughed. You couldn't dodge shock wave. However when the fox ran under kadabra I was surprised to see the move hit Arcadia. "Michael open your eyes. Being mad like this will not help you win. Anna hit Arcadia with bite!" The fox turned mid-run and dashed back at my pokémon.

"Shut up! I don't want you to even use his name! Pieces of trash that think you're gold need to be erased! Arcadia use confusion." He quickly ordered his pokémon to jump making the small wave of psychic energy miss. "Now use confusion again now that she can't dodge."

"Anna throw your tail up and spin your body downwards!" I laughed at his futile attempt to protect his pokémon. That was until I watched the fox fall faster that what she should have. Instead of her getting hit by the powerful attack she landed on the ground safely. "Michael I'm not going to finish this battle. We both know how this will end. I'll use quick attack so you can't hit and so I can get close. Then I'll use bite and win this battle. If you continue to go on your pokémon will take real damage and will have to hospitalize most likely. However, if you want me to help you train then I'll do that."

A piece of me felt like he was patronizing me but I still couldn't resist that offer. Something about this person made me want to befriend him. Some part of me wanted to train with him. And that part of me lead me to the first real friend I've ever had.

!Flashback End!

"Hey Michael, five minutes is up let's go!" I was startled out of my day-dream by Felix's voice. I looked up at him and laughed. "And what's so funny?"

"Felix your face looks exactly like a girl's!" At that Felix jumped back obviously a bit startled before his face turned red.

"Come on, why does everyone say that." I was about to say something else but he cut me off. "Come on we don't have all day you know." I laughed before following him. This was maybe the only time in my life I ever felt so connected to a person. I didn't know that soon I would be protecting that friendship as if my life depended on it.

And this chapter was just about all talk Dx. Next Chapter will be better and the story will advance a lot. Until then!


	15. Memories

Well I cut the last chapter short and I've spent a lot of time on my other story. But here it is chapter hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter 15: Memories

Michael's POV

"Are we almost there yet?" I complained as Felix and I kept walking through the enormous machine.

He laughed and turned to me. "No, not yet Michael, though I really do believe that we're close." I was left wondering how he could be in a good mood all of the time. We were fighting machines that could just still our pokémon but he was going through it in stride. It reminds me of the day after I challenged him.

Flashback

"There's no giving up Michael." I almost cursed as Felix continued to force me to jog through the forest with him.

"Why are you making me run? Shouldn't we be training?" He laughed at me before picking up the speed forcing me to run faster as well.

"This is training idiot. A person with a strong heart can fight longer than a person with a weaker one."

"Wait are you talking physically or spiritually?" He laughed again and turned to me.

"Both of course silly!" I sighed as we kept running. After five minutes we arrived to a forest clearing. "Great now we are here!"

"What do you mean?"

He smiled again before replying. "That was just the warm up, the real training starts now!" My eyes widened in surprise as he laughed again, a small soft sound you think a girl would make. However, it seemed to fit Felix perfectly. My training was much different than what I thought it was going to be. He was making me focus on using psychic attacks, but not in the traditional way. Instead of having me send out blasts of psychic energy he was making me form it around my hand.

"Felix I hate to break it to you but my physical strength is not the best. Me have a psychic punch isn't going to help." I expected him to laugh but instead he hit me across the head. "Ow that hurt!" Only then he start laughing, that small soft girly sound.

"The best way to improve one's self is to practice what you suck at. When you are in a pokébrawl you try to focus on staying away from your opponent. That's nice but what will you do when the opponent gets to close?"

I pause before answering. "Then I'll just hit him with another attack."

"That won't work Michael." I look at him confused though he just turns away. "Trying to do that may injure you and even then what proof do you have that they will get blasted back? Most likely you will do nothing but hurt yourself and lead to a quicker defeat."

"Then shouldn't I be practicing speed so I can get away faster?"

"And what happens if that person is faster than you?" Everything I tried to say just got batted away as if it was stupid, a fact that was getting very annoying.

"Then let me guess, your way of doing it is perfect? Felix knows best doesn't he?" Felix just sighed before turning from me.

"No my way is not perfect. If you go against a dark type user you won't be able to do a thing. And there is the chance that your blows won't affect your opponent much either. However my way rounds you out better. See being specialized in one style of fighting is nice but if you meet an unfavorable match-up you'll lose. It's the same reason someone doesn't teach a fire type all fire attacks." I cooled down to think about it. It did make sense to do it his way since that was true.

"Fine, I'll do it your way." Felix smiled and nodded before leaving me to do my practice. "Felix?" I ask as he began to walk away. He turned towards me, the same smile on his face. "Why do you always smile? I mean even when I yell at you, you don't get mad."

"Well I see no point in letting everything get to me. If I let every little thing affect my emotions then I would be pretty miserable. Now no more talking, you have some training to do. "Felix said with a smile before leaving me to my training. After that day and during all of the time we had after the tournament matches we trained together. It wasn't just my physical strength that went up. My endurance was rising and I was better able to control my kadabra's power. It was like he knew how to train me perfectly. It was almost as if I was a flower and he was a gardener, though I really don't know where the thought came from.

Three Days Later (Still in Flash Back)

"Hey Felix, can I ask you something?" Felix and I were sitting on top of the pokémon center my kadabra sitting beside me while Felix's eevee was lying on his lap. He looked at me and nodded before resuming his cloud watching. "You know how you look like you merge with your pokémon better than everyone else?" I turned to him to see him nodding. Seeing that I continued, "Do you think I can do that one day?"

He sighed sadly before answering. "Alisa said that people that can do that are special." I looked down at those words. "Why are you so down?" He asked when he saw my saddened face.

"Sometimes I dream of being able to fully merge with my kadabra like you merge with your pokémon. I guess it was wishful thinking."

I felt a hand rest one my shoulder and turned to Felix who was smiling at me. "Don't let go of that dream so easily Michael. I mean what do I really know? Maybe if you train hard enough you could do what I do when I merge." He smiled at me one time before getting up. "I'm going to go train, want to come?" As he said those words he reached his hand towards me. I got the feeling that taking his hand would change my life forever at that moment. Part of me was afraid of grabbing his hand as if my life would be in danger. However some part of me knew that this was what I truly wanted. And with that I grabbed his hand.

Flashback End

"Darn Michael, you're really into your thoughts." I jumped back as I saw Felix looking me into the eyes. "Having a nice daydream?" He said before smiling.

"Felix," I said as I pulled away from him. "Don't put your face to close to me like that; you look like a girl when you do." I laughed as his face turned red and he turned from me.

"Why does everyone say that?" I heard him mumble as I laughed.

"Well it's true. If you broke out and said you were really a girl I wouldn't be surprised." I laughed as his face turned an even brighter red.

"Why does everyone find it so fun to mess with me?" He sighed before laughing along with me. He shook his head before turning to me. "Let's go and free everyone's pokémon Michael." He said as we walked into a big room. There were machine parts everywhere though no machines at the current moment besides a really big and weird machine. The stolen pokéballs would go under what looked like a scanner. A picture of the pokémon and some weird information came up on a big screen on the wall before it went to the next pokémon.

"Let's destroy this thing Felix." He nodded and we began walking towards the machine when a man just simply appeared in front of us.

"Hello intruders and welcome to the Enrapture." He sighed at the weird looks we gave him. "It's the name of the machine." He said in a cold empty voice. "I'm sure you have come to set the pokémon free so I'll strike you a deal." Instantly we were on guard. "I'll set the pokémon free if you let me use your pokémon in the machine." My eyes widened at that.

"And what will happen to our pokémon?" I asked releasing my kadabra and fusing with it. Felix did the same with Anna; just his pokémon had already been out.

"This machine is the Extractor. Every pokémon has a special gene that the pokémon doesn't need. The extractor painlessly copies that gene so we can use it to make machines. So do you accept?"

"As if!" I yelled. "You think I'd let you make more of those machines." I turned to Felix for support to be surprised. Felix was backing away from the man. "Felix what's wrong?"

"Do you promise our pokémon won't be hurt?" My eyes widened in surprise at Felix's words.

"I promise your pokémon will take no damage." Then he turned to me. "And the machines were never meant for the causing of pain. They are meant for a greater good, the rebirth of the magic of the Shinto region." Though his voice stayed flat and even I could feel the excitement in his voice.

"So, you'll let the pokémon go if we just surrender?" Before the guy could answer I hit Felix across the back of the head, the gesture he used to snap me out of what ever was plaguing me.

"Listen to yourself Felix! You're just going to give up? What happened to your upbeat personality? What happened to your determination?"

"But Michael, this guy is just like Lucy but worse! He probable isn't even at full power and he could wipe the floor with us." I couldn't believe it, Felix panicked? Somehow it made me mad to see him like this and I hit him across the head again.

"Would your pokémon want you to just give up like that?" Felix's eyes widened at those words and I knew I had reached him. "Didn't you tell me once that you should do things because you can't? You say we can't beat this guy, then why don't we prove you wrong and beat him! Come on Felix, snap out of it and battle with me!" Instantly the fire returned to Felix's eyes.

"Well this will prove interesting." He said in the same emotionless voice. "Yes very interesting indeed. Let me see if the core has awakened yet." With that he got into a fighting stance. "My name is Shell and today I will defeat you both.

Music: Another Side (KH BBS music)

"Let's go Felix!" I shouted before dashing back to charge up a psybeam attack. Felix charged at the man hands ready to smash his opponent down. But right before Felix could attack him he vanished. "Where did he go?" I half yelled as I looked around for him.

"Did you take the time to look behind you?" I turned quickly to see him standing behind me. "Let's have some fun." He said as he formed a ball of black wind in his hand. I tried to dodge away but I wasn't fast enough. The black gale of wind flew at me but before it could connect Felix me out of the way. I watched him brace for the impact just for it to barely faze him.

"Michael stop watching me and fight!" Felix yelled as he dashed again at Shell. Right before Felix could slash him; Shell sidestepped and kicked Felix away.

"Felix!" I yelled before shooting a psybeam at the man. I smirked as the attack connected just to be surprised as he barely slid back.

"You'll need more power than that if you want to win." The man formed another black wind ball before he sent it at me. I dodged to the right as the attack zoomed past where I had just been standing. I felt a pain in my left side as I dodged. I got up quickly as he started to walk towards me. "I find you both boring… this is a bit disappointing."

"Tell me if this is disappointing!" He turned around with a slightly surprised look on his face as Felix tackled him to the ground. "Swift!" Felix yelled as he sent the attack right into his face. I cheered as Felix pushed the pressure on him. Before I could go to help him as the guy was on the ground a small stream of fire burst from Shell's mouth sending Felix back painfully.

"That's what I want to see." He said a small smile on his face. After he said that he vanished again. Before I could say anything ten of him came out of the ground. "Try not to get hurt to badly…" With that all of the copies of him sent a small fireball at us.

"Oh shoot!" I yelled as we both dodged. "Shockwave!" I yelled as a wave of blue lightning struck one of the Shells. As soon as it was hit it vanished. "Felix they're just cheap clones just hit them with one attack and they'll die!"

"All right!" With that Felix shot out a wave of golden stars at the clones. Five of the clones died just leaving three clones and the real one. I sent out a few psybeams at the remaining Shells. I heard him grunt as he slid back.

"Now you're starting to excite me a bit. I wonder what will happen if I give you more motivation?" With that he vanished again before eight clones of him appeared around me, each with a fire ball in his hand. "Burn away…" All the attacks flew at me and I closed my eyes braced for impact. However instead of feeling burns I heard Felix screamed. I opened my eyes to see Felix where I had just been with me on the ground. I grimaced when I saw all of the burns on him. He fell to his knees before his eevee burst out of him. His pokémon looked to be in a similar condition.

"What just happened?" I asked as I watched Felix fall to the ground defeated.

Shell turned to me, his clones all disappearing. "If a person gets hurt bad enough then one of his pokémon will come out. When a person gets beaten badly enough all of the pokémon in him will be ejected. He took that attack for you which means he thinks you can beat me. So tell me… what will you do?"

I felt a weird power flow through my body. I looked at myself to see two brown whiskers sprout from my cheeks and a small tail sprout out behind me. It took me a while to realize what just happened. _Thank you Felix…_ I thought before taking up the position Felix had taught me. "I'll show you what I do; I get my revenge and smash your tail through that wall behind you!" Before he could respond I dashed at him.

"Then show me what you have." He disappeared just to appear behind me. However I knew that it was coming and ducked from the fire ball that he sent. I shot a shockwave at him sending him reeling back, my power now much higher than it was before. "Not bad." He said before he multiplied himself. All of them started to breathe fire at me. However before they could connect I jumped over the clones and sent psybeams at all of his clones. He grunted as he flew back a bit.

"I'll take you down right here!" I yelled running at him my fist glowing purple. He formed a ball of black wind and sent it at me. Instead of dodging it I continued to try to punch through it. The moment the attack hit me I was assaulted by dark thoughts. All of my painful memories quickly rushed back at me. But right before I could submit I remembered that Felix had went down believing I could win. With my resolve strengthened I pushed my way through his attack and nailed a punch right in his face. And just like I promised when he flew back he went right through the wall.

"Told you I could do it." I said as I fell down exhausted. I quickly went over to Felix to see that Lucy girl from the tournament standing over him. She turned to me and gave me a small smile.

"He'll be perfectly okay." She said as she started to spread a weird medicine over his wounds. After she was done she did the same for the eevee.

"Aren't you on the other guy's side?" I said as I got ready to attack her.

"I am." She said softly. "But no one is suppose to get seriously hurt in this operation. Tell Mark that you only have to push the green button to set the pokémon free." She walked to the hole in the wall I made before picking up Shell and teleporting. As soon as she was gone a lot of people ran into the room with Joey and Mint leading them and soon after Mark and Alisa came in as well.

"Well I'm glad everyone is okay." Mark said as he looked around. I smiled before telling him what Lucy said. With that he pushed the button and everyone rejoiced as they received their pokémon back.

This was too long in the making and I'm not to happy with it. I'll redo this chapter eventually. But I hope you guys enjoy.


	16. Through Trajedy, Bonds Are Made

Sorry about the long wait but here is the sixteenth chapter of "As Darkness Falls"! I hope you enjoy the chapter and tell me where I could better things.

Chapter 16: The Eliminators

Felix's POV

"Come on Mark don't be so mean."

"For the last time Felix, we are not letting the come with us." Mark and I were having an argument and while normally it was over dumb things this time it was serious.

"What right do you have to say they can't help us?" I snapped back stepping forward as Mark did the same. Alisa and Joey were trying to calm us down but to no avail.

"Easily, I said so and that's how it's going to happen." Mark said while glaring. The four people that were the source of the argument just tried to make themselves as invisible as possible.

"They had their pokémon stolen just like us, so why can't they help us take out this machine? They want to get rid of these people just as much as we do so why can't they help?"

"Because they'll just get hurt like you did." Mark said back calmly. "I've seen all of these people in action at the tournament and they don't have what it takes to beat these people. They'll all get hurt or worst." I had to step down a bit at that. He was right of course; the four of them together would just barely be able to hand Lucy if their tournament rankings had anything to do about it.

"Then I'll watch over them. Their safety will be one me." I said which caused one of them to give an outburst.

"Hey don't talk about us as if we're useless." One of them said. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. He looked rather plain though and had a furret beside him. Mark turned his cold gaze to him which froze him in place.

"Well if you can take care of your self then why don't we fight a bit right now? If you can even hit me three times then I'll reconsider it." Instead of the guy stepping up he stepped back a bit. "Thank you, though make sure you don't but into the arguments of others from now on." He turned back to me with the same gaze and though it didn't affect me as much as him I still shuddered a bit. "They're your responsibility and I won't regret any of them getting hurt okay?" I nodded my head and his glare softened a bit.

"Glad that's over." Joey muttered to which Michael and Mint shook their head in agreement. Alisa just rolled her eyes and began to speak up.

"Okay we all have gotten our pokémon back which is great but this isn't over yet. We need to get the people who are responsible for all of this and bring them in." Everyone who was listening now had their sole attention on her and others were soon following. "Now we need your cooperation. While we go up to take down the people responsible we need a favor from you guys." She looked around to see if everyone was paying attention. "We need you guys to make sure no machines come up to follow us." At those words some of the people started panicking though she quickly began again to calm them down.

"Why are you guys so afraid?" She shouted which brought the attention back to her. "There are over a hundred of you guys and each of you have at least one pokémon, most of you have even more. Together the combined strength of all of you guys can take down any machine that tries to attack you guys. So can I depend on you guys to help us out?" Just about everyone shouted yes and I could suddenly see Alisa as a spokes woman to some important cause.

"Good job Alisa. Now based off this map there different paths upstairs in the machine. Luckily we don't have to check for them downstairs since someone already did that. The groups will be as followed: Alisa, Mint, and I will travel the straight path. Joey and Michael will take the left and Felix and his followers can go right. Is everyone good?" All of us nodded our heads in agreement, well there were a few mutterings from my group but they were ignored. Okay then let's go."

Scene Change

"Okay so how about we all get a bit of info on you guys?" I said while we traveled down the right path of the upstairs floor.

"I'll go first. My name is Jack and I'm from Black City, Unova. These are my partner pokémon." With that he let out said pokémon. One was a mime jr. which quickly jumped on his shoulder. The other was a weird monkey pokémon. While there was nothing strange about the pokémon I didn't know what it was. Then again I heard that we were finally aloud permission to go into the new Unova region so I guess a lot of pokémon from there would be popping up. I pulled out my pokédex and scanned it; the results showing it to be a pansear. I took a look at how he looked so I could remember him later. He has

However he continued before anyone could talk. "I'm also next in line to be a gym leader at the gym back at home so I'm training hard to fit the job." I smiled a bit to myself; I loved it when people had clear goals as to what they wanted to do in the future though that brought a question in my head. Did I have a clear goal that I wanted to achieve? I was snapped out of my thoughts by the next person.

"I'll go next!" The only girl out of the four shouted. Her hair was a very light blond, much lighter than Alisa's, and she had green eyes that looked about as energetic as she did. "My name is Heather and I'm from White Forest, Unova!" I smiled at the hyper active girl who then through out a pokéball. "This is my partner Weather!" A small beard came out f the pokéball. There were a few red feathers on it though most of the pokémon was covered in a whitish fluff cloud on its body. I once again had to scan the pokémon which came out as a rufflet. _I'm going to have to learn about these new Unova pokémon. _I thought to myself as I waited for the next person to start. "I like to have fun and play with my pokémon. My dream is to one day fly around the whole world!" I nodded at her and pointed for the brown haired kid from earlier to go.

"My name is Blaire and this is my partner, Forrest." He pointed to his furret and I almost laughed, not because of his pokémon but his name. _I wonder if he knows that his name means plain and his pokémon's name means dull._ "My dream is to one day climb to the top of the legendary Mt. Silver!"

"I'm last it seems." I took a close look at him while he talked. He had silver hair and gray eyes though the look on his face was a bit… cold. "My name is Souske. I have many likes and just as many dislikes. I don't like people who have over ambitious dreams when they don't have the skill to get there. I have nothing more to say." With that he threw out a pokéball that revealed to have a magnemite. Everyone besides gave him a glare that he just ignored.

"You say we can't reach or goals but you have about the same ranking as us!" Blaire said to which Souske shook his head slowly, as if this wasn't worth his time.

"Don't group me at the same level as you losers. I only lost because I had to go against Mark, who would have won that tournament had he not been attacked by three people at the same time." I rolled my eyes as we kept walking.

Mark's POV

"I wonder how the others are doing." I said to my self as we continued to walk down this boring never ending hallway. Alisa and Mint just giggled at me to which I gave them a questioning look."What's so funny?"

"It's funny watching you. You feel bad for getting mad at Felix but you don't want to admit it." Alisa said while I just ignored her. Before Alisa could say anything else, a group of machines rushed at us from further down the hallway. I quickly pulled out my sword and ran towards the machines.

Felix's POV

We continued down the highway in a mix of different feelings. Heather was bouncing around asking me questions about how it was back at Johto. Every now and then I would ask her or Jake about how it was back at Unova. Souske and Blaire were mostly quiet though I could tell that Blaire was only quiet because of how he felt about Souske.

After a while we finally got to the end of the hallway and a surprise awaited us. In front of us was a door with a note that read:

Here with in this room lies the key to the door,

And only when both are active can the fruits of your labor be bore.

However be sure to eliminate the guardian core,

Or else your blood will run all over the floor…

It was signed Vipin and a shuddered passed over e but I ignored it. "Sounds like fun. So who's coming with me?" I looked smiling at the four people behind me. All of them, even Souske, were pale in the face and backing up.

"It is completely illogical for me to walk into that room." Souske said in his cold voice. Even still, I could hear the fear in his voice. I turned to the others and they all gave similar responses.

"Sorry man." Jack said. "But I'm not about to potentially risk my life." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I don't know why you guys are so worried I promised I'd keep you guys safe." I turned away from them and put my hand on the door. "Though I can't really blame you guys." Before I could opened the door I felt a hand on each of my shoulders.

"I can't just let you go in and get hurt by yourself." I smiled at Jack and looked at Heather, the other person that stopped me.

"Ya, we're a team so we go together!" Heather said to me smiling. I could tell they were both already merged with their pokémon.

"Thanks you two. Anna let's go." Anna smiled before merging with me. All of them watched in shock as the fox ears and tail came out of me. "Man, I'll never get over this feeling." I looked back at them to see their confused faces. "Why does everyone stare when ever I transform? Oh well, come on. We have a job to do." The two of them just stared at each other before walking in with me.

Joey's POV

"This has got to be a joke." I yelled as I read the note. Michael didn't say anything out of shock.

"Joey can you hear me?" I jumped a bit before looking at my pokédex. When I opened it, it said 'video chat with Alisa has started'. I looked down in surprise to see Alisa on the top half of my pokédex screen.

"I didn't know the pokédex could work like a phone!" Michael said in surprise. I just nodded my agreement before turning back to Alisa.

"Hey Joey, do you know anything about a key? It seems that we need them in order to open the doors."

"Ya. This note says there's a key on the other side but that it might be dangerous to go in." Alisa gave me a solemn look.

"Well that doesn't help." She looked like she was about to say more but she paused.

"What is it Alisa?" Michael said in concern and I just shook my head in agreement.

"Well…" She started slowly, "I think Felix already went into his room." Both Michael and I looked at her in complete shock. "We tried contacting him but he won't pick up."

"We need to go help!" I shouted just for Mark to appear on the screen as well.

"No, we need you to get the other key. Don't worry about Felix; he has four people to help him."

"Okay we'll go." I turned to Michael in surprise. "Come on Joey, the sooner we get that key, the sooner we can help Felix." I nodded in agreement and we both went into the room.

Felix's POV

"This is bad!" I shouted as I dodged another blast. When we had first entered the room, everything was good. We saw a switch on the opposite side of the room and tried to flip it. However before we even got close a machine came from the ceiling and attacked us. Instantly it had attacked us and while I was able to dodge my teammates weren't so lucky. Heather was limping around and Jack didn't seem to want to move his arm around much.

"Felix you got a plan? I don't think me and Heather can keep dodging!" Jack yelled and I growled in frustration. I knew they couldn't keep running from the machines attacks.

"Alright you two get out of here while I hold it back." Both of them gave me an appalled look and shook their heads no.

"There's no way we are leaving you alone." Heather shouted while barely dodging another attack.

"Don' worry I'm not alone!" I shouted before throwing out another pokéball. Sweetleaf came out the pokéball chirping happily though she soon got serious when she saw why I let her out. "Sweetleaf, merge!" I shouted and she was gone in a flash of green light. "Now go!" I shouted at them and they reluctantly left. I briefly thought about why I have never merged with Ditzy yet when the machine rushed me.

Jack's POV

_I wonder if he's alright._ I thought to my self once Heather and I were out of the room.

"Where's Felix?" Blaire asked us shakily.

"He's still in there fighting." Heather said shakily. Soon after she spoke she fell to the ground out of breathe. I couldn't blame her, I was barely standing myself.

"So I guess you two weren't up to it, figures." Souske said and I had the urge to punch him in the face. I fought it but that didn't mean Heather could. Before any of us could do anything, Heather landed a sharp punch to his face. He stumbled back a bite before growing angry.

"What was that for you stupid girl!" He said while his magnemite buzzed angrily beside him.

"Because I can't stand jerks like you! You think you're so high and mighty yet in truth you're just a scared little kid. At least we had the bravery to go it there. You just stayed out her like a little baby." Heather shouted at him which caused Souske's face to darken.

"Care to say that again?" He said while taking a step towards her. She didn't back down, even though she was tired, and it took me and Blaire together to keep them from fighting.

"This isn't the time to fight!" Blaire and I said in unison which caused them both to turn away angrily. "Well you guys, can stay like all you want, I'm going back in."

"I'm going with you." Heather said right before her legs collapsed beneath her. She grimaced before trying again just to get the same results.

"Well looks like some one doesn't know her place in the world." Souske said with a sigh.

"And what's that suppose to mean." I asked to which he nodded his head slowly.

"Such simpletons. Everyone has a place in the world and something they must do. People that try to do more than what they are capable of die, while those that stay in their limits survive." He said in his 'I'm greater than thou' voice.

Heather just narrowed her eyes. "So basically I have to choose between being a coward or a fool… I'll rather be a fool than some spineless coward like you." Heather spat out angrily. She gave a push of the ground one last time before getting on her feet. "If I die here than at least I die trying to do what I believe in. You said you wanted to get back at those that stole your pokémon but you aren't doing anything. You're just leeching of everyone else's hard work while you run and hid in safety."

"I'm coming too." Blaire said quietly to which I smiled. The three of us nodded to each other and opened the door just to see Souske following us.

"What happened to the, stay in your place speech you gave?" Heather said disdainfully and I was surprised by how angry she could be when she was so pleasant and kind before.

"Well, someone has to say I told you so when you guys lose." He said casually though I could tell it was because of what Heather said. He all nodded to each other and walked through the door just to witness an amazing fight. Felix was fighting of the machine to a stand off. They both separated from each other and the machine shot a blast at Felix just for him to twist to the side and while he was doing it he shot off a razor leaf attack at the machine that slashed the machine up.

"Machine Tech: Ultima Wave!" The machine said before sending out twenty blasts of energy at Felix.

"Is that all you have?" He shouted before his speed boosted even farther which allowed him to dodge every blast before he closed in on the machine and brought his hand down on the machine's head. Right before it could connect it twisted itself so that the attack only hit its shoulder. Even still though, the machine got a heavy dent on its body. The machine tried to get away but Felix didn't let it and sent out a shower of golden stars that all met their target.

"We all were dead silent while we watched the two entities battle it out. However at the worst time Heather's legs collapsed on her who alerted both of them that we all were here and before Felix could do anything the machine acted.

"Machine Tech: Ultima Wave!" The machine said before shooting all the blasts at us. We tried to move but the small doorway would allow us, we were trapped. We all closed our eyes waiting for the attack to hit. An explosion happened and yet none of us felt any pain. I opened my eyes and gasped. In front of us was Felix, blood pouring from him dangerously. His pokémon had been kicked out him forcefully and they were both looking over their trainer in fear and worry. The shock I was in my mind finally cleared and I was finally able to grasp what happened, that idiot had jumped between the blast and us.

"Hey why so shocked? I said I'll make sure you idiots wouldn't get hurt and I try not to break my promises…" Felix said before he slipped into unconsciousness. We all stood there silently a while before the three of us standing, Blaire, Souske, and me, dashed at the machine. It put up a shield that bounced us all back though we quickly regained our balance.

"Flame Burst!" I shouted as I sent a blast of fire at the machine that dodged right before it could connect. The machine was about to turn to attack me when a gust of wind knocked it off balance. I looked at the person who sent it to see Heather leaning against one of the walls of the room.

"I can still fight!" She shouted before sending another blast of wind at the machine that dodged knew that it knew it was coming.

"I won't let you escape!" Blaire shouted while his hands were cloaked in thunder. Before the machine could dodge the attack connected with the torso of the machine that flew back but not before it backhanded him away.

"Magnet Bomb!" Souske said before small spheres of silverfish metal zoomed at the machine. They all stuck to the machine before detonating. The machine flew back with a few small holes in its body. Sparks flew freely from its wounds though it didn't look like it was going to fall.

"Pokétech: Metal Burst!" As soon as it called out the words small pieces of metal formed and flew in all directions. We all shield ourselves as best as we could though I was sure we all felt a few cuts from that attack.

"We need to take this thing down guys!" I shouted as I sent a confusion attack at the machine that was easily blocked. I silently wished I could merge with three pokémon, I would need more than Jr. and Gleam (his mime Jr. and pansear) if I was to have a chance of winning.

"Why don't you say something I don't know" Souske shouted as he dodged another blast. He sent out a beam of blue lightning which made the machine stumble back though it didn't stop. I spared a glance at Felix and winced. If we didn't do something soon we would lose him.

"Everyone attack at one!" I shouted as I sent out a burst flame attack. Everyone else followed and my attack was soon followed by a water pulse, shock wave, and gust.

"Pokétech: Mirror Coat." The machine said and all of us watched in horror as our attacks bounced off the machine and came back at us.

"We can't win, if we are too scared to come in close!" Blaire shouted which was a bit hypocritical since he was currently backing away from the machine.

"I have a plan!" I shouted out which got their attentions. "Blaire can you hold it back for a while?"

"I can try." He shouted. Quickly his hand was engulfed in lightning and he dashed at the machine. Souske and I both went to where Heather was on the wall and I whispered the plan to them. When we were done we saw Blaire fly back into one of the walls.

"Now!" I shouted and I sent a burst flame attack while Heather shot out another gust. The two attacks mixed which forced the machine to dodge, however instead of stopping we kept the attack going. "Don't stop now!" I shouted to Heather as we continued to use our fire tornado combo attack. I could tell Heather didn't have much left in her but we were giving up just yet.

"Pokétech: Mirror Coat!" The machine said finally and we watched as our fire tornado was sent back at us. I grabbed Heather and jumped away right before the attack could finish us. "You can't escape humans." The machine said coldly.

"You shouldn't take your eyes away from your opponent!" Souske said before snapping his fingers. Suddenly the whole area around the machine exploded violently. After the explosion was done there was nothing there but a mostly tattered machine.

"Information sent to other… the door shall not open." Were the machines last words before it fell and died.

"No time to celebrate." I shouted to them before I went over to Felix to see another nice sight. His chikorita was glowing a soft green that was wrapping around Felix. Most of his wounds were already closing and I could tell she had been doing this for a while. His eevee was seemed to be doing some kind of cheer though I couldn't tell what it was. His breathing was slow yet calm and I could tell he was alright.

Joey's POV

"This stupid machine is annoying!" I yelled as I dodged another beam from the machine.

"Tell me about it." Michael said as he charged up a psychic punch and threw it at the machine that just barely dodged.

"Information downloads done." The machine said randomly which caused both of us to raise our eye brows. Suddenly the machine turned to us. "Information from my sibling says that your friend with the eevee has been eliminated!" Instantly my blood turned cold at that. While I was stunned the machine dashed at me to finish me off. However, right before it could finish the job, Michael pushed me out the way.

"Snap out of it Joey." He said frantically. "The machine is lying to distract you!" He said. Suddenly he grabbed me and glowed purple before we vanished and appeared in another place. As soon as he got done teleporting us I heard an explosion and looked back at the place we had been. If we had been there, we would be dead.

"This is not a lie." The machine said abruptly. "What I say is the truth." I knew what he said couldn't be true… Felix wouldn't die on me like that."

"Snap out of it Joey!" Michael said before blasting a psybeam at the place the machine was. It dodged easily before dashing at us. Michael jumped at it and threw a punch at the machine. However it ducked right under it and smashed him away.

"This is the end for you stupid human, go join your friend on the other side. It leveled its cannon at me however before it could kill me my hand shot forth and crushed it without any effort.

"Didn't I say that Felix isn't dead? So why are you still speaking all of this non-sense!" I shouted before getting up. The machine tried to get away but I wouldn't let it. I dashed after it much faster than I thought I could but I didn't care. I just wanted this machine dead!

"Machine Tech: Ultima Wave!" The machine said before sending twenty or s blasts at me but it was all in vain. I easily dodged every blast before closing in on the machine.

"Force Palm!" I shouted as I brought the attack on the machine. Instead of it flying back like it did the first few times I had hit it before, my hand went straight through it! The machine gave me a look that looked a lot like shock before it fell and died. I quickly went to the switch and unlocked it before turning to Michael.

"Let's go see Felix." I said to him before dashing of to where my sense told me he was. I didn't even notice the small blue tail I had of the blue and black patterns on my body.


	17. Friendship is worth more than gold

So here's the latest chapter, sorry for the long wait but something has been bothering me. I'm looking at this story and while it isn't bad, it could be much better. I now know a lot more about what I want to do with this story and I think I could make it better. So anyone reading this, could you please tell me, whether I should keep on pressing on with the story or whether I should start it over?

Mark's POV

"Darn it, I told that idiot not to bring those other people." I muttered under my breathe when we got the news of what happened to Felix. Alisa and Mint seemed a bit down at the news as well though it was understandable. Well at least both of the keys were activated which meant we could go on ahead, though I had the feeling they weren't ready yet.

"I go back to check on Felix." Alisa said and though I knew that was what she wanted to do I stepped in her way, much to her chagrin. "What's the big idea?" She half shouted as she tried to maneuver around me. I just sighed before moving in her way again.

"Joey and Mark are already on their way to help him." I said matter-of-factly to which she grew even more annoyed.

"So and what would you want if you just got shot down? Would you want someone to say that to the person trying to help you?" She said angrily while trying to pace again.

"What I'd say is that we have a mission to complete and we need to get it down as soon as possible, especially if I already had four people watching over me with two more coming soon. Besides what can you really do to help him?"

"I could heal him! Now move out the way, you jerk." I sighed before letting her by.

"Fine go ahead and help him, I'll go a lone." I said coldly while opening the door that had previously been blocked. Without another word I quickly went in leaving a confused Mint and an angry Alisa behind.

Joey's POV

"How the heck did you manage to get yourself hurt this badly?" I muttered to Felix who didn't answer since he was currently unconscious. His chikorita was waving the leaf on her head back and forth over him, releasing a weird smell that was probably the reason Felix wasn't thrashing around.

"He was trying to make sure we didn't get hurt." Heater said sadly to herself with the rest of them looking ashamed, except Souske though he was avoiding eye contact as well.

"I can't believe how weak we were though… and I wanted to be a gym leader… I couldn't even hold my own against a robot with two people helping me." Jack muttered to himself darkly while his mime jr. tried its best to cheer hi up, to no avail.

"It's all of our faults, no need to put the blame on yourself." Blaire said though Jack simply ignored him. Souske said nothing as he continued to sloppily wrap up Felix's wounds.

"Wow I didn't know we had some one with doctor skills in our group." Michael said to which Souske rolled his eyes.

"You must always try your best to prepare yourself for any type of situation. I brought these bandages just in case someone got hurt." He said smoothly before tightening a bandage on Felix's arm causing him to shout out. "Sorry about that." He said while to Felix as he loosened the bandage a bit.

"Is everyone okay?" I turned to see Alisa running towards us.

"Ya everyone here is okay, but where's Mint and Mark?" Alisa scowled a bit at the mention of Mark's name though she said nothing. "Wait if you're here than you left Mark and Mint alone to fight who knows what?" I said panicking a bit to which Alisa ignored.

"Don't worry, mister 'We need to leave or team mates' can take care of himself." She said spitefully. She quickly went to Felix and scowled at all the injuries on him. "And he said he'd be okay if we went on." She spat out before bending down and placing her hand over Felix's chest. Slowly a dull blue light began to wash over Felix as she muttered some words under her breathe.

"What are you doing?" I said amazed which summed up what everyone else was thinking.

"I'm healing him, what else?" Soon Felix's eyes open to everyone's relief. His chikorita sighed when he finally got up before falling to the ground tired, something that Felix noticed quickly.

He picked up the small pokémon before looking at everyone that was around. "Where's Mint and Mark?" He said to which everyone looked away. "So I guess we aren't done yet." With that Felix tried to take a step just for him to almost fall. I caught him, however, right before he hit the floor.

"You need to calm down Felix, besides Mark can take care of himself." I said though he just ignored me.

"And what if something stronger than what we faced so far is waiting behind that door?" Everyone's eyes opened wide at the comment and I felt like slapping myself. It made since that there would be something protecting whatever was inside the locked door just in case the two machines failed.

"But what can we do?" Blaire said and soon all attention was on him. "I mean neither Heater nor Felix are in any condition to walk and leaving them behind doesn't appeal were to me."

"Well we could leave all you Jack, and Souske to protect them while we help Mark." I said to which Souske groaned.

"The only reason Felix is so badly hurt is because he tried to protect us, who could barely fight off the machine with the four of us combined. And you want us to protect them from anything that attacks?"

"I know what we can do." Jack said. "I can have Jr. here teleport them to the place we're trying to go. But he can only teleport himself and two people so whoever stays has to be able to get back to the others quickly. I quickly raised my hand.

"I'll do it. So everyone else head back to Mark." Everyone nodded their head besides Alisa who just scoffed but went anyways. Soon it was Felix, Heather, Jack, and me.

"Okay, I'm trusting you guys to take care of Jr. for me." We all nodded our heads and he handed the psychic type to Felix before leaving. As soon as the pokémon was in his hands it started chanting while slowly glowing purple.

"Okay we only need to wait a bit.

Alisa's POV

We were quickly heading towards the locked door and I wasn't surprised when I didn't see Mint. _She probably went after him to make sure he's safe._ "Okay guys this is what we'll do." I said when we got to the door. Michael, you and Jack will wait here for Heather, Felix, and Joey. When all three of them and their pokémon are here then you guys come in. Souske you'll have to follow me!" Everyone nodded and soon they we were heading in.

Mark's POV

"So that's why you said we have to leave Felix." Mint said while we were walking down yet another long boring corridor.

"Well it's nice to see someone understands." I said while on the look out for anything that could try and attack us.

"Well if you explained all of that to Alisa she wouldn't be mad at you." Mint said while following me, completely oblivious to the fact that we were in possible danger.

"Well if she was a true friend she wouldn't needed all that explaining and would have known that I wasn't trying to be rude or cruel." I said harshly while continuing my scan for anything dangerous.

"You think of us as friends?" Mint said somewhat shocked to which I ignored. _Nah, I just spent the last week or so talking and training with you guys because I want to stab you in the back later._ I said sarcastically to myself to which the leafeon I was merged with laughed.

"_And everyone says you don't have a sense of humor."_ Terra said to me in my head before I mentally blocked out her voice though I could still hear her pout somehow... We keep walking until we found ourselves into a child-like room. There was a tea set on the table in the middle of the room. There were also white banners hanging around the room. However, there was something off about this room, my senses were screaming.

"Hello, would you like some tea?" Mint jumped in surprise at the voice and I quickly turned around with my sword pulled out just to realize no one was there. "I'll give you points on reaction, but I'm up here!" A childish voice said to me from above me. I looked up to see a kid jump down from the ceiling from right above me. As I continued to look up I soon realized something weird about this room. The banners I thought were hanging around weren't banners but instead what seemed to be silk and there seemed to be leaves intertwined in them.

"_Mark I got a really bad feeling about this room."_ Terra said to me in my head and I couldn't blame her. I looked back at Mint and really wanted to knock some sense into her when I saw her having tea with the kid.

"Come on, Mark. The tea is really good." Mint said happily while sipping some of it from her toy cup she was holding.

"I'm glad you like it, it just how my sister used to make it before she died…" He said, with a bit of sadness towards the end of the sentence. I, against my better judgment, drunk a little of the tea as well, mostly out of sympathy. I really didn't have to worry about it being poisoned; my body was mostly immune to their effects, though that didn't help Mint much admittedly…

"What happened to your sister?" Mint asked sadly, putting down her tea cup to listen to his story.

"She died when our town was destroyed, along with my other sister and my brother." He paused for a moment as if he was about to say more but instead he just shook his head. "No, let's not talk about that. What about we have some fun?"

"What do you mean when you say fun?" I asked suspiciously to which he smiled.

"We'll play a game of tag; if you can catch me then you can go on to destroy the machine. However if you lose you two become my toys!" He said with a mischievous smirk.

"Wait what! There's no way we would agree to that!" Mint said shouting, getting up suddenly.

"Well sorry but the way out is currently blocked, so I guess you guys have to play." The kid said and Mint and I turned around to see more of the white silky banners covering the exit. I gritted my teeth in annoyance; I underestimated him just because he was a kid though it made me wonder how did he get the room closed off? I turned around to the kid to see him smiling. "So are you guys ready to play? Ready, set… go!" As soon as he said go Mint lunged to grab but he was much faster. He jumped back laughing happily. I jumped over Mint and the table to grab him myself but he moved sharply to the left towards the wall.

"_We can get him now."_ Terra said in my head and I knew we could but something seemed off. Regardless I turned my body on the soles of my feet so I was facing him and with no where for him to go I reached out to grab him. It should have been done with that, but nothing was ever that easy. Right before I grabbed him he turned around and ran _up_ the wall right along the white silky banners that I never noticed before.

"Wait, I don't get it…" Mint said behind me, which summed up nicely what I was thinking.

"Did you think it would be that easy?" The kid said with that same cheerful voice. You won't catch Vipin that easily.

"Wait so you're the one who set up those traps." I said darkly to which he shrugged before putting his arms behind his head.

"Well duh, I mean what fun would it had been if I didn't make it hard?"

"You almost killed them in the name of fun?" I shouted angry to which the kid just sighed, as if I was the childish one.

"Sheesh, why are you getting so mad? It wasn't like the robot was going to kill any one. The robots are set to non-lethal… unless you want me to raise the danger level." I could hear my leafeon growling in the back of my head and I felt like doing so myself. "Wow you get mad easily. Well if you want to make me pay, then come on and get me."

"I'll be getting you soon, you can count on that." I said before releasing Ikazu. The bug let out a growl be fore jumping towards, climbing up the surface with its claws. The boy laughed as he continued to run up the wall, with Ikazu following as quickly as he could.

"That's so awesome, I love bug types, but I could never get a nincada." Vipin said happily in his childish voice while avoiding get cut by my pokémon. "But now it's my turn to show off my awesome pokémon." He said before jumping off the wall, but right before we thought he would fall he quickly grabbed on to one of the silk banners. He twisted his body easily over it and landed it perfectly. "Now let's see how you fair against this guy." As soon as the words left his mouth my blood went cold as a giant red and purple spider came from nowhere.

"Aria…dos…" The pokémon said before it jumped at Ikazu who held up his claw up for a slash attack. However instead of the ariados attacking like Ikazu it simply spat out a thick string of silk that ensnared Ikazu easily. "Dos!" The spider cried out before yanking the smaller bug type of the wall and twisting it through the air and throwing it at me. I tried to reach out to grab the flying pokémon but I realized my body wasn't listening to me and Ikazu hit me directly in the chest, sending us both to the floor.

"Mark are you okay!" Mint shouted before rushing to my aid, though I barely even heard her call my name. My eyes were glued to the bug's. "What did you do to him?" She shouted at the boy who responded by laughing.

"I did nothing to him, though it seems like little Mark has a big fear of spiders. That's a shame too the battle was just getting fun." Mint turned towards me, eyes finally understanding why I couldn't move. Ikazu was trying to snap me out of it and I could hear Terra yelling for me to get up, yet I couldn't. All I could see was the bug's piercing, sharp eyes.

"Then I'll fight you!" I heard Mint say before she stepped between me and the bug. She let out a roselia that did a curtsy towards the spider before shooting a magical leaf attack at the spider. It let the attack hit it which did nothing to it. "Well that didn't work…" Mint said dejectedly before getting back into the mood of the battle. "Roselia hit it with poison sting!" The roselia pointed its flowers towards the spider before a dozen or so small needles shot out of the roses and hit the spider that once again took no damage.

"You really should learn about type advantages." Vipin said while making a sign as if shoeing her off. "Seriously, if you're going to be a trainer then, at least take the time to know about your pokémon. Ariados use spider web." He said in a bored tone. The spider nodded before it spat out a few strings of silk at the pokémon who tried to dodge and failed.

"Roselia!" Mint cried out as her roselia was tied up. "Fine, go glameow!" She shouted out as she sent out the next pokémon. "Use shadow claw!" The cat's paw began glowing a sinister purple before it jumped at the spider pokémon.

"Well that's better than last time but you need to do better than that." Vipin said and at the last word the spider sent out a web of silk that captured the glameow in midair. "You know you're not very good… have you ever tried investing in some training? Seriously, how good I heard your friends are you should be better than this."

"Hey, don't under estimate me, I do have some skill, you'll see!" She said a bit emotionally. "Come on out kirlia and use confusion!" As soon as the psychic girl was out of the pokéball it shot out a small blast of psychic energy that the spider dodged hastily.

"Now that was better. But why didn't you use that pokémon from the beginning? You do know psychic types beat poison types right?"

Mint stood there a minute before muttering, "No…"

"Seriously! What were you thinking? You could get your pokémon killed like that!" Mint stepped back, small tears in her eyes and I wanted to try to say something but I still couldn't get my body to move let alone my mouth. "Ariados, take that pokémon down…"

Alisa's POV

We were running down the long hallway that seemed to be curving a lot, almost as if it was trying to get us lost by going in a straight line, which really didn't make sense.

"Why does this place have such long hallways? It's almost as if they modeled this place like a video game." Souske said as we walked down the hall and I had to agree. It was almost as if a little kid was setting this entire thing up.

Right before I responded I heard what sounded like a scream. "Come on let's go!" I shouted to Souske, who began to run as well. By the time we got to the end of the hallway, we saw a door, currently open yet covered it what looked like silk.

"Those are spider webs…" Souske said as he looked at them before we realized what was happening in the next room. Mark was sitting on the ground eyes wide in what looked like fear. Beside him was a tied up Mint and before the both of them a tired leafeon, nincada and kirlia.

"Well, I didn't expect the kirlia to still be up but still these pokémon are good. I can tell that great care went into raising them, so I guess you don't suck as bad as I thought." The mysterious boy said to Mint.

"What are you doing Mark?" I shouted into the room, while Souske began to cut through the silk-like spider web.

"Wow more people, I really didn't think that many people would make it this far. Wow maybe next time I should have the machines fight harder…"

"Wait you're the one that built those machines?" I said angrily to which he smiled.

"Well not really but I set them in the place they were. How were they? Were they hard to beat?"

"They almost killed some of my associates." Souske said matter-of-factly though I could tell he was angry as well.

"Why does everyone think they were going to kill someone? They were only set to hurt you really badly. Sheesh, you guys can't take a joke."

"You think this I some game, one big joke? The health of your friends is not a joke. Having your pokémon stolen isn't a joke." I shouted at the boy who shrugged.

"Well if you don't like it then don't get in my way. This is my machine which means I make the rules till I'm beaten! Of course if you don't play along then I guess I'll just have to change the rules."

I fought to ignore the kid and shouted to Mark and Mint. "Mint are you and Mark okay?"

"I'm okay; I just got tied up when the ariados missed with its spider web attack. But Mark isn't in any condition to fight; he's been stuck in that trance for a while. I think he's afraid of spiders."

"Well can you hold them off a little longer, Souske is almost done." True to my words, Souske cut another piece of silk.

"Well, what are you going to do? Are you going to beat me? You couldn't even beat Fade, so how are you going to beat me?" I waited till Souske cut the last thread before I responded. As soon as it was cut I ran into the room pokéball already in hand.

"Charcoal, torch that spider." I shouted as I threw it at the spider. Right before it hit the spider it burst open, my charmeleon already preparing a fire fang attack. Right before the attack could land it jumped back though.

"Awesome, you have a charmeleon? I've always wanted to see one in person. Now I can show you how much better bug types are than fire types.

Well that's the end of that chapter… I don't like these one much either and if I end up redoing my story this one will change a good deal (along with the rest of the story. So remember to tell me if I should restart or not (and if you say yes, tell me if I should make a new story and leave this up or just delete this one and start a new one.)


End file.
